


The Big Four Hogwarts Au (ROTBTD)

by poppybubblegum



Category: Brave (2012), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of The Brave Tangled Dragons - Fandom, Rise of the Guardians (2012), Tangled (2010), The Big Four - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Rise of the Brave Tangled Dragons, RotBTD
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:15:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 20,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23892934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poppybubblegum/pseuds/poppybubblegum
Summary: Four extraordinary teenagers were chosen to defeat the Dark Lord, Pitch Black, whom after twenty years have returned once again.Join The Big Four through their  magical adventures, triumphs, romance and friendships. Will they be able to defeat the Nightmare King once and for all? Find out!• First book
Relationships: Elsa (Disney)/Jack Frost (Guardians of Childhood), Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider/Rapunzel, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III/Astrid Hofferson, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III/Merida (Disney), Jack Frost (Guardians of Childhood)/Rapunzel (Disney)
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

**PART I**

**Chapter 1 - The Frost Family**

**JACK**

Jackson Overland Frost and his sister, Emma went out their house wearing their winter coats and bonnets as they breathe in the warm breeze of Autumn. Autumn faded in like a softly sung hymn. There was a rosiness to the leaves that wasn't there only a week ago. For that brief time our eyes will rise from the damp concrete paths to the beauty above, watching each leaf as it makes its final dance to mother earth before a wintry embrace would claim them.

Although it was not winter yet, the two went out to practice ice skating. Emma picked her ice skating shoes up as Jack picked up his. Their mother was in the kitchen chopping some onions to prepare for their lunch. Perhaps now you are wondering. How on earth would they ice skate through the mist of this fall morning?

You see, Jackson, a fourteen year old boy, was born gifted with supernatural ice powers. And because of this, he was forced to be homeschooled, and pretty much isolated from people. He had very few friends, including Emma. But there's Jamie, Pipa, Caleb and the others who's very close to Jack. And who means a lot to him. They had known about the truth, and they eventually accepted him, which was one of what Jack was most thankful for. From this day forth, his family kept his "gift" a secret.

Emma sat down on the grass, struggling with tying her shoelaces together. Jack chuckled as he watched her crunch up her nose as she tied her shoelaces. He bent down and asked his poor little sister all stressed out, "Need a hand?"

"No, I got it." With one last attempt, she finally got the darn shoelaces tied.

"You can do your magic now, Jack!" His 9 year old sister commanded excitedly. Emma giggles as Jack said, "As you wish."

The white-haired boy stood beside the edge of the lake and bent down once again. He raised his hands up as a small sparkling snowflake appeared floating from his palm. Emma stared at it with wide eyes admiring every inch of the freshly made snowflake. Jack moved his hand to where it is in front of her, "Blow it away."

As Emma did, it went up into the air until it reached it's maximum height and exploded. Thousands of snowflakes were falling from the sky and sooner or later everything surrounding them are covered in snow. Once the snow had settled, like an expansive throw-over, all had changed. Before them was a new surface, a new sky, a new immensity. What once were trees had become a turbulent sea of white foamy waves, unmoving, as if somehow frozen in time. It was quite a scenery. They'd give anything just to see that everyday.

But, Jack's masterpiece was not quite done yet. The lake was still the lake. Still as flat as any mirror. Jack's hand reached out for the water...and as soon as his skin touched the surface, ice came sprouting out from his finger freezing the once still water of the whole wide lake. Jack somehow still cannot fully control his powers, it often affect his emotions. He'd sometimes fill their house with snow, perhaps even the whole area they're living in.

As he was done he stood up and shook off the snow on his shoulders and started skating. He went for a small spin and then eventually pulled Emma with him. Emma still was not that good in skating so she still needed her brother's guidance. Their hands were locked together while they spin and spin.

"Emma, I have to let go of you now." Emma nodded and so Jack gently let go of her hands. She kept her arms raised up, maintaining her balance.

"Just keep it steady..."

"Yeah, I-I got it."

"Okay, good. Can you give me a little spin?"

Emma positioned herself and did as he says.

"Good job. Now just watch me and do what I do, alright?"

She nodded. Jack began doing some basic freestyles for Emma to follow, which she did each a very good progress. They continued skating, dancing and twirling around. In times like this, everything that Jack only thought about was him and his sister. Skating and dancing their hearts out like there's no more tomorrow. Like it was just the two of them, fighting against all odds, not caring about the world.

It somehow cleared his mind from the memories he had of his dad. It's hard to miss someone you've never actually met, to ask a dead person what he did wrong. He tried to brush it away, but every now and then he would think of a different subject but little thoughts build up together to bring his dad back up again.

His mom never talked about his dad. All he ever have left from his dad was a letter. A letter that keeps on haunting his mind for years.

For 2 hours they skated until it is time for them to come back home. They'd normally leave the lake frozen, it thaws for almost only half an hour, as long as Jack's away.

From the way Jack saw it, he figured there's someone else inside their cottage, given that the door was open. By the doorstep, a man was heard talking with somewhat, a Scottish accent. The siblings looked at each other obliviously and pushed the door widely open. In the living room, standing just by the doorway was their mother while sitting on their couch was a rather large viking-looking man wearing a strange prosthetic hand and a viking helmet with a long dirty-blonde braided mustache. The man looks a bit around his 40's.

"Hello, my dear son!" His booming loud Scottish-accent voice almost startled the two. Jack looked at his mom who didn't look a bit happy.

"Um, Jackson, can we talk to you for a minute." His mom gestured him to come forward while she beckoned Emma to go to her room.

Somehow the "son" part kind of made Jack wonder if this man was in fact his father. The man finally spoke, "Gobber the Belch..." He started, awkwardly standing up to give him a nice good bow, "It is a pleasure to finally meet you Jackson!" He lend out a hand to Jack which he hesitantly took.

"I have come here to send you off to school for you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry..."

"Wait, is this a sick joke?"

"Jackson..." His mother scolded at him quietly.

Gobber the Belch handed him a letter that had a red seal, which seemed to have an H printed on it, Jack took it, "Headmaster Nicholas North asked me to personally send you to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft---"

"Hold on, Nicholas–d'you mean Santa Claus? So are you like, what? The Easter Bunny or something?"

"The Easter Bunny. Boy, I haven't seen The Easter Bunny meself. People say he's pretty intimidating." Gobber smiled, showing of his not-so-perfectly white teeth.

"Wait, What?"

"Jack, can you please just–let Gobber talk, alright? Why don't you go sit down?" And so Jack did. He has no idea of what's going on.

"Mom, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry? Can someone please tell me what's going on, first?"

"I'll let you talk first, eh, Marie."

"Yes I'm–"

"Wait, do you know each othe–"

"Jackson! Please. Let me...Let me explain."

Jack finally shuts his mouth, impatiently waiting for answers, "I know you don't know much about your father, son..." Jack softened down a bit, instantly intrigued.

"You're father's a wizard. Which makes you one, a half-blood. Gobber here, is one of your dad's very good friends. And he's here to take you to Hogwarts."

"Look, if this is about me having ice powers–mom, I'm not mad! I'm completely normal. I'm just like any kid in this town."

"Darling, Hogwarts is not a place for mad people, Hogwarts is a school. A school of magic. This is where you can finally fit in, to meet students like you. Gifted with special abilities."

Jack thought hard about it. It didn't sound like a school at all. It sounded as if, Hogwarts was a place where they put mad and peculiar children who don't fit anywhere in the world. And that's how Jack exactly felt about himself; an outcast. It was not his fault that he was born with ice powers.

"It's a great opportunity me boy. I'm sure your father would be very proud."

Jack waited for a moment and spoke, "So this school...teaches students actual magic?"

"Yes, not just students, but witches and wizards. And you Jack, is one of them."

"...Do I have to leave my mom?"

"Aye, but don't worry you'll come back after 10 months." Gobber stated while adjusting his prosthetic arm. Jack then turned to her mother.

"But, I can't leave my–"

"Don't worry about us, my sweet. If your father was here he would be encouraging you to go as well." His mother is smiling, but he's still not satisfied, for something unconvincing seemed to be hiding behind his mother's smile. 

"I'll let him pack Gobber, and I'll let you take him to buy his things. Jack, School starts at September first."

"Well then! That's settled. I'll take him the day after tomorrow."

Jack's awfully silent. It's all too sudden. But the thought of meeting new people and new friends who can understand him sounded pretty amazing. Hogwarts, what could go wrong? But also the thought of leaving his mother and sister, hurt him inside. He knew his mom was strong, but not having him around the house was kind of a threat for his family. Without his father, he fulfilled the duty to be the protector of his family.

Like for once a burglar snuck in their house, he immediately froze his hands, and told him, "Burglars deserves to have their hands frozen." He remembered the exact words he said, "Try telling the cops what I did, they won't believe you." And the cops _didn't_ believe a word he said and took him straight to jail. His mom scolded him after though, for exposing his powers.

Anyway, that night, his mom talked to him once again telling him that going to Hogwarts will improve his well-being. It took a lot of convincing, but Jack finally agreed


	2. Diagon Alley

**Chapter 2 - Diagon Alley**

**JACK**

Jack scanned the list of school supplies on a long piece of parchment. Sitting beside him was Gobber who kept on lecturing him and telling him further information about Hogwarts, "I had Hiccup ought to keep you company and give you a tour at Hogwarts."

He looked at the large buffy man, "Hiccup?"

"Yup. Don't bother looking for that scrawny li'l kid, he'll instantly come to ye. You're quite easy ta' recognize, ye know?" Jack smiled and ran a hand through his snow white hair. He then thought of Hiccup. Does Hiccup somehow _do_ look like a hiccup? Or a boy like him...casted away from the world, desperately in need of attention and care. Either way, he badly wanted to meet this Hiccup.

"Actually, you get to receive your Hogwarts letter at the age of 11."

"But why didn't I receive mine?"

"Well, to answer that, you have to wait for the right time to know." There you go again with the waiting. Jack hated waiting, he's one of those who eagerly seek for answers and know them right away.

"Gobber...does every student have powers?"

"Well, no. Children don't need to have powers to attend Hogwarts. As long as you're a wizard or a witch. If your mother's a witch, if your father's a wizard, if both of them are you get to attend Hogwarts. But there are Muggleborns whose parents are-"

"I'm sorry, muggle-what?"

"Muggleborns! Children who have non magic parents. We simply call 'em Muggles."

"So my mom is a Muggle?"

"Why, yes."

"If my dad is a wizard and mom's a Muggle...what does that make me?"

"A half-blood. Purebloods have both their parents, wizards." Jack nodded in full understanding. There's so much to learn. So much to take in. After one train stop, Jack went back down to the list.

**_Uniform_ **

_Three Sets of Plain Work Robes (Black)_

_One Plain Pointed Hat (Black) for day wear_

_One Pair of Protective Gloves (dragon hide or similar)_

_One Winter Cloak (Black, silver fastenings)_

_Please note that all student's clothes should carry name-tags at all times._

**_Books_ **

_The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 1 by Miranda Goshawk_

_A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot_

_Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling_

_A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch_

_One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore_

_Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger_

_Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander_

_The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble_

_The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 4 by Miranda Goshawk_

_The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection_

**_Other Equipment_ **

_1 Wand_

_1 Cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)_

_1 set of glass or crystal phials_

_1 telescope_

_1 set of brass scales_

_Students may also bring an Owl, a Cat or a Toad._

"Gobber where can we get all these stuff? We don't have these here." Jack's eyebrows were awfully furrowed, almost touching each other. Gobber awkwardly leaned in closer and said, "If you know where to go."  
  
  


\---  
  


"Ah, here it is, the Leaky Cauldron."

It was a small pub. If Gobber haven't pointed it out, Jack wouldn't have noticed it through all the crowd. The people doesn't seem to care about the little pub, they would pass by as if not even knowing it was there. Jack had the most peculiar feeling that only he and Gobber can see it. The stout man brought him inside.

A loud buzz of chatter was heard as they walked in. The inside was a bit dark and a little shabby. Some odd looking people were inside with their own drinks. Gobber was greeted by a few as they went straight ahead the far off end of the pub. Gobber opened a door and went out in a narrow dustbin area.

Jack wondered why they were there. He thought perhaps Gobber had opened the wrong door.

Gobber started counting bricks on the wall, muttering, "Three up...two across...Right, you might wanna step back." He tapped the bricks with the point of his prosthetic arm. The wall shook and the bricks he tapped wriggled—in the middle, the bricks started parting appearing a small hole. It got bigger and bigger—a second later they're staring at an archway.

"Jackson Overland Frost. Welcome to Diagon Alley."

Jack stared in awe which Gobber grinned at. They stepped through the archway, as they did, it shrinked back to it's former form. There were a stack of cauldrons at the nearest shop. _Cauldrons - All sizes - Collapsable_ said a sign hanged over them.

"Before we buy anything, let's get your money first."

"Mom has money?"

"Your dad does, now come on."

Jack almost felt his neck breaking for he kept twisting and turning his head looking all around the shops and people shopping. A bunch of kids almost his age have their nose pressed against a window with a bunch of broomsticks in it, "Look, it's the Nimbus 2000! It's the fastest broom yet." One of them said. There were also shops selling robes, telescopes, and strange instruments that Jack haven't seen before. Windows were stacked up by piles of wizarding books and potions.

"Gringotts." said Gobber. They had reached a snowy white building that towered all the shops in Diagon Alley. Standing behind the barnished doors, wearing a uniform of scarlet and gold, was a creature that Jack haven't seen before. Basically he haven't seen everything he sees now.

"Gobber...what are they?"

"They're Goblins, Jack."

He had a swarthy, clever face, a pointed beard and, Jack noticed, very long fingers and feet. He bowed as they walked inside. A pair of goblins bowed them through the silver doors and they were in a vast marble hall. About a hundred more goblins were sitting on high stools behind a long counter, scribbling in large ledgers, weighing coins on brass scales, examining precious stones through eyeglasses. There were too many doors to count leading off the hall, and yet more goblins were showing people in and out of these.

At the end, A Goblin sat by a much higher counter. Somehow Jack thought he looked unfriendly. Gobber coughed, "Mr. Jackson Frost wishes to make a withdrawal." The Goblin looked up, well, down rather. The scary looking Goblin leaned in closer to get a better look of this "Mr. Jackson Frost."

"...and does Mr. Jackson Frost has his key?"

A short moment of silence after Gobber jumped a bit, "Oh right! That wee bit thing's right here. Gobber took out a small golden key out of one of his pockets and placed it on the counter. The goblin slid the key towards him and said, "Very well. If you would follow me."

They were led by a different goblin in a dark tunnel-looking archway where a small rusty car on a railway. Jack thought as if they were about to ride a rollercoaster. They sat inside while the goblin sat at the front, placing the lamp on a post, "Hang on tight, Jack." Gobber whispered.

As Jack did, he grinned widely, sinking in the thought that they really were on a rollercoaster, "Wow! Is this like a rollercoaster?"

"What's a rollercoaster?" Gobber asked. It wasn't that fast, but Jack's satisfied. The car stopped after a few minutes.

"Vault 268." said the goblin.

The three of them stepped out the car. The goblin asked for the key and unlocked the vault. The vault's door was huge, Jack almost stumbled over when it opened. He peered inside and his jaw dropped. Tons of golden coins were inside, lying perfectly on top of each other. All kinds of coins were inside, galleons, sickles and knuts.

"This is all my dad's money?"

"Sure it is." Gobber said.

Jack hardly believed it was true. There were times when their family starve. Did his mom completely forgot about his dad?

\---

  
After they finished getting Jack's money, they proceeded to Olivander's Wand Shop to buy himself his own wand. Gobber dropped him off there to buy something else. By the counter, 2 boys were standing. One was a lot taller while the other's smaller. Though the taller one was wearing a cap, all his hair neatly combed underneath, the smaller one rather has his jet black hair pointed everywhere.

Jack stood behind, awkwardly waiting for the two to finish. The man behind the counter handed the smaller boy a wand which he politely took and only stared at it.

"Give it a wave, Hiro." The older boy said. And so "Hiro" did.

A vase was hit and got shattered into pieces which made Jack jump a bit. He definitely didn't expect for that to happen.

A few minutes of trial and error, the boy finally had his wand. The two of them happily left the shop, leaving Jack with the old man. The old man, whom he presumed is Olivander, looked up at him and smiled, a few teeth showing.

"Ahh--James Frost."

" _Jack_ Frost, James is my father." Jack said with a smile.

"It seems only yesterday your father was buying his own wand here himself." Olivander said. He went through the aisles of boxes once again, looking for a wand.

"Only his hair was as brown as chocolate." He chuckled. And shockingly, Jack too.

"Here you are." Olivander handed him a long black wand. Like the little kid, he only stared at it. He looked up at Olivander who nodded, and so he waved it. A few boxes flew out from the shelves, harshly dropping on the floor.

"Definitely not that one."

Another minutes of trial and error, Olivander finally hands him the rightful wand. Jack didn't even have to wave it, it just automatically feels that it was the one.

"The wand chooses the wizard, mr. Frost."

"The wand chooses the wizard?"

"Yes...it is not always clear why. But wands have their own power, their own loyalties..."

Jack observed his brand new wand. It was awfully smooth and straight.

_"12 inches, hawthorn, phoenix feather, quite rigid." Olivander had said._

A tap on the window broke the silent aura in the air. It was Gobber and he looked a tad bit happy. Jack went outside to see Gobber holding a cage, inside was an owl with snow white feathers, not even a patch of black can be seen. The owl looks as if it was covered in snow.

"An early birthday gift for ye!" Gobber smiled.

"My birthday's 2 months away, Gobber!"

"That's why I called it an early gift."

Jack scoffed, "Thanks anyway, Gobber!" Jack pounces on Gobber's large body and embraced his large figure. For the short time they've spent together so far, Jack grew to like Gobber. And almost treated him like a second father. He's his father's best friend after all. Jack had also noticed that Gobber already bought his books.

"What do you wanna call her?"

Jack doesn't have to think, he's been waiting of having a pet named, "Eirwen."

"It's a beautiful name, me boy. Come on, let's go get your robes now."

Gobber led him in front a shop with mannequins by the windows. On top the words _"Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions"._ They both walked in to see a woman, who Jack thought was Madam Malkin behind the counter, and a red head boy sat patiently on a stool, "Good morning Madam Malkin." Gobber greeted.

"G'morning, Gobber. Is your kid getting measured?"

"Oh yes." Gobber turned to Jack, "Ye stay here, I'll be buying yer other supplies, think you'll be fine here?"

"Yeah, of course." And with that, Gobber finally left.

"Hogwarts too, I guess?" The boy from the stool spoke.

"Yeah."

"What year are you in?"

"Well uh..." Jack didn't feel like explaining, so he simply answered, "4th."

The boy's eyes widen, "Hey, how come I've never seen you before? I'm the same year as you are!" Jack didn't speak, "Well, what house are you in?"

"I still don't know yet." The red headed boy tilted his head. Perhaps Jack should've explained it earlier, "I'm kinda new, but Gobber told me I'd be starting at 4th, since it's the year I am supposed to be in if I went to school at 1st year."

"So why didn't you?"

"I...have no idea." Yeah, Jack had realized it just then.

"If you say so..." The boy looked down at his intertwined hands and then looks up again, "I'm Peter by the way, Peter Pan. I'm from Ravenclaw."

Although Jack didn't know what on Earth that is or what place that is, he smiled,"Jackson Frost," Jack lends out his hand which Peter politely shook. Madame Malkins came in giving Peter Pan his robes, "That's you done, my dear," Peter smiled at her, "Thank you Madame Malkins," and then he turns to Jack, "I guess I'll see you at Hogwarts then!"

"Yes, of course!" Jack grinned happily, he finally has a new friend...well his hoping they are friends now.

"Bye Jackson!" And Peter Pan finally left meeting a girl with blonde hair. Jack almost can't wait to attend at Hogwarts, he thinks he's gonna have a lot of friends there, well at least he hopes he would. It was all new and there's a lot to take in but he's hoping he'd get all through it. Madame Malkins then proceeded measuring him and after they were done, he and Gobber then bought the rest of the supplies Jack needs. Including the cauldrons, phials and such. When they were about to leave Jack felt a bit disappointed, he still wanted to explore this very iconic wizardry shop. But he sure can't wait to go to Hogwarts.  
  
  


**_Eirwen - Welsh name that means "white as snow"_ **


	3. Hogwarts Express

**Chapter 3 - Hogwarts Express**

**_a week later_ **   
**JACK**

Jack's mother and sister came with him and Gobber to King's Cross Station. Jack can't help but feel the butterflies in his stomach. He cannot contain the excitement and joy. But he'll surely miss his family. His ice skates with Emma, cooking jambalaya with his mother and just so many more.

They stopped right in front the post between platform 9 and 10 which Jack looked in confusion, "Here you are, Jack." Gobber said.

"But, this is not Platform 9 3/4."

"Oh right! You would have to run through that wall, right there."

Jack was about to ask Gobber if he was kidding. But then again why would he? Jack had seen enough weird magical things lately, how could running through a wall be any different?

He looked to his sister then to his mom, who were half upset and half proud of him. He genuinely smiled and embraced the two of them. They all sighed and his mother spoke, "Oh, we're going to miss you so much, Jack," and then they let go.

"I'm gonna miss the two of you too mom." He looked down at his sister and knelt, "Hey," a sniff from Emma, "I'm not gonna be away forever. Just 10 short months and I'll be right home safe and sound. I'll be quick as a bunny," Jack said, gesturing his hands as if it were really running. Emma laughed.

"I love you, Jack" Another warm embrace from Emma, "I love you too."

Jack now turned back to his luggage trunk and positioned himself. Gobber instructed, "Yep, just right in front there and ye go straight to the wall...and uh, I won't be able ta' come with you inside, I've somewhere else to go. But don't worry! Hiccup's gonna take really good care of ye. Now of ye go, ye don't wanna miss the train.

Jack took one last look at his family, took a long breath and pushed his trolley around and stared at the barrier; it looked very solid. He ran, coming nearer and nearer to the wall. Next thing he knew, he was already on the other side of the wall. He looked back, hoping to see them again but all he saw was a bricked wall.

A scarlet steam engine was waiting next to a platform packed with people. A sign overhead said **Hogwarts Express, eleven O'clock**. Smoke from the engine drifted over the heads of the chattering crowd, while cats of every color wound between their legs. Owls hooted to one another over the babble and the scraping of heavy trunks.

Where could he possibly find this mysterious Hiccup through this crowd? Then he remembered, he doesn't have to look for Hiccup, because he would be the one looking for him. The first few carriages were packed with students, some were by the windows to talk to their families. So far he haven't seen Peter.

Jack pressed on through the crowd until he found an empty compartment near the end of the train. He put Eirwen inside first and then started to shove his trunk toward the train door. He had a hard time lifting it up to the steps so it ended up landing painfully on his foot.

"Need a hand there?" It was a boy. A red head just like Peter, but the boy's hair was more of an orange. Somehow, Jack finds him very attractive. Is this Hiccup?

"Yes, please," Jack said between breaths.

"Oy, Hubert, Hamish! C'mere and help!" he said with an accent, one that Jack recognized to be Scottish. Two people who look exactly like the first, came up to them. Jack then pulled out the realization that they were triplets. With their help, Jack's trunk was at last tucked away in a corner of the compartment.

"Thank you."

"No problemo." Says one of the triplets. Jack suddenly forgot who the first triplet was.

"Say, whot's with the 'air?"

"How did ye get it so white like that?

"Hold on, aye believe we haven't seen him before."

"Of course we haven't. Et's him ye idiots. It's ice guy."

"Yeah white 'air and all."

"You are the Frost boy aren't'ye?"

"The Frost boy they're all talking about?"

The three of them kept blabbering words to him and Jack almost felt dizzy and sick from all the questions. And given the fact that they were triplets wasn't really helping at all. To his relief, someone's voice came cutting off the three of them.

"There you are! Will you please give him some space?" A skinny small boy with brown shaggy hair squeezed himself through the three tall ones.

"We would, IF ye can tell us whetch of the three of us es Harris." The one between them asked.

"Now that is impossible."

"No, I believe et is possible."

The boy groaned in exasperation, "Just forget it! Now would you please leave us alone," The small boy went straight inside the compartment right beside Jack. Jack was a few inches taller than the boy. He then closed the compartment's door leaving a 'ta-ta' to the triplets. Jack nodded at one of them who was still looking at him and finally left with a grin on their faces.

The small boy who was already wearing his robes turned to him with an awkward smile, "Uh...you must be Jack?"

"Yeah, nice to meet you..." although he was unsure, "...Hiccup."

He chuckled nervously, "Yep, that's me. You'd want to settle on Hiccup 'cus my name is way too long and too complicated."

They both sat down opposite each other. They just sat there awkwardly avoiding each other's eyes, "Is it okay for you to accompany me?" Jack asked.

"Of course!"

"I mean is it okay to your friends if you do so?"

"Y-yeah. I don't really have friends..."

"What do you mean? Don't you have like a group of friends? A squad maybe?"

"I do have friends... and I do have a squad. It's just, they don't really treat me like one. They'd most likely think I'm the outcast. I bet they're even celebrating that I'm not with them in our compartment right now. Huh, I don't think we're _even_ a squad."

"How'd you become friends with them?"

"I didn't choose to be their friend, I'm stuck with them since we were on our diaper days. We all live in the same village you see, and hey, that's why I know Gobber, he lives there too. He's my dad's best friend."

"Wow, that's so cool. Gobber and my dad were pretty close too." 

"Oh I know...The three of them actually. Your dad and mine and Gobber."

Jack gulped. Man, this kid probably knows more about his dad than he does, "They say they were five...I don't know about the other two though, they don't really talk about it much."

"So how about your family, Jack?"

"I'm sure you already know everything about my family."

"Nah, I don't. Just that he was friends with my dad and that he's--well he's--"

"--dead. I know, you don't have to be embarrassed."

"I'm sorry."

"That was ages ago."

Silence.

"Uh, Hiccup? Do students here somehow know about me? Or something about me having ice powers?" Jack asked, Hiccup sure does know he has ice powers, right? Right?

"It was supposed to be a secret, but then it seems like everyone knows already," Hiccup shrugged, "There's someone like you with ice powers here too."

This made Jack shoot up with energy until a small green chameleon came bursting in the compartment running straight to Jack's legs hiding behind him.

"Pascal?" Hiccup asked. Jack assumed he was talking to the chameleon. The little green thing peeked from Jack's arm, "What are you doing here?"

"Hey, Hiccup?" Jack looked up to the voice, it was from a girl with blonde hair...really long blonde hair, "Is Pascal here? Sorry, we were playing hide and seek," Jack then looked back down to the chameleon which was camouflaging to his blue sweater.

"Yeah, he's here." Hiccup said and so Jack picked up the now dark blue chameleon. As he handed him to the girl he changes back to his true colors, "Thank you," said the girl, "and I'm sorry for bothering the both of you."

When she left, a trail of long blonde hair followed her as she walked...and another feet...and another..."Is that...really her hair? Like how-" Jack stood up, pressing his cheeks against the door, fully mesmerized by how long her hair is, "Just how long is her hair?"

"I'm guessing about...40 feet long." Hiccup said scribbling on his book that Jack didn't even notice him bringing it out. Hiccup chuckles, "I did try measuring it using a tape measure, but she'd mostly caught me doing it so, so far I haven't calculated the exact length of her hair," Hiccup then looks up outside the window in realization, "Huh, I wonder why she keeps it long though."

The train began to move. Houses flashed past the window. Jack felt a great leap of excitement. He didn't know what he was going to but this sure will change his life forever.

Jack then watched Hiccup who kept scribbling on his book. He observed Hiccup's robes the collars were yellow and also the patch at the left side over his chest, "Say, Hiccup. What does that patch mean?"

Hiccup touched it with his finger, "This? Well it means Hufflepuff, I was sorted in Hufflepuff by the sorting hat. Now, the sorting hat will be placed on your head and then it will sort you."

"...That's it? They're just gonna lay it on my head and then boom I'm sorted?"

Hiccup inhaled preparing himself to explain but didn't anyway, "Eh, you'll see for yourself. Now, there are 4 houses. One's _Hufflepuff,_ then there's Gryffindor, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. You're gonna be sorted to this houses by your traits and personality. Like if you're in Gryffindor, you're most likely to be brave, Ravenclaw : smart and Slytherin...well, a bit of a brute," Jack tensed a bit on that one, "sorry, perhaps not all of them though, but I'm telling you there's no student in Slytherin that has not gone bad. And then there's my house...it means loyalty and hard work, but everyone thinks it's where all the _wimpy, scrawny_ kids are. That's not true at all, mind you."

Jack shrugged, "Better Hufflepuff than Slytherin then I guess," Hiccup scoffed, "Better not both, I think. Dad almost disowned me when he learned that I was sorted in Hufflepuff."

The white-haired boy laughed, "So what else?" Jack asked, "What else do I have to know?"

"Our headmaster's named, Nicholas North. We call him professor North. And then the headmistress is Professor Toothiana, she teaches Transfiguration. And about the subjects, you'll just learn about them through the way."

"I almost thought Professor North was Santa Claus, Gobber must have been barking mad then."

"He is."

Jack stopped laughing, "H-he is?"

" Maybe, I don't know, you woudn't know. You know the Easter bunny? He's real too you know? Only he doesn't go by that name anymore. I think Gobber once mentioned he'll be teaching this year. I'm not sure what class though..."

Jack sighed, "I've got loads to learn. I bet I'd be worst in class."

Hiccup shrugged nose down on his book again, "You won't be, trust me. You'll learn just quick enough." 

While they had been talking, the train had carried them out of London. They were quiet for a time, watching the fields and lanes flick past. Around half past twelve there was clattering outside in the corridor and a smiling, dimpled woman slid back their door and said, "Anything off the trolley, dears?"

He had never had any money for his own before, now that he had pockets rattling with gold and silver he was ready to buy as many chocolate bars as he could carry -- but the woman didn't have chocolate bars. What she did have were Bettie Bott's Every Flavor Beans, Drooble's Best Blowing Gum, Chocolate Frogs. Pumpkin Pasties, Cauldron Cakes, Licorice Wands, and a number of other strange things Jack had never seen in his life. Not wanting to miss anything, he got some of everything and paid the woman eleven silver Sickles and seven bronze Knuts.

Hiccup who only bought chocolate frogs was standing beside him staring at all the food Jack has in his arms, "Hungry are you?"

"Yep. Come on, we'll go share these."

They sat there eating their way through all Jack's candies and pasties, "What are these? I mean their not real actual frogs, are they?" Jack asked holding a pack of Chocolate Frogs.

"Nope, they're bewitched to make them look real. It's the card you want though."

"What?"

"Oh right-Chocolate Frogs have cards inside them, you know, to collect famous witches and wizards. I've got like a thousand, the only one I've got left is Ptolemy."

Jack unwrapped the Chocolate Frog, the frog started hoping away, and then it jumped out the window. When he picked up the card, it showed a man's face. He looks like an immense man; tall, buff, and a little rotund. He has bright blue eyes, thick black eyebrows, and a long white beard and mustache. Underneath the picture was the name Nicholas St. North.

"Hey, I got North!" He turned over the card and read:

**NICHOLAS ST. NORTH**

**CURRENTLY HEADMASTER OF HOGWARTS**

Considered by many the greatest wizard of modern times, North is particularly famous for his defeat of the dark witch Maleficent in 1963, for the discovery of another specie of elves and Yetis, and his work on alchemy with his partner, Merlin. Professor North enjoys jazz music and sculpturing toys from ice.

Jack turned the card back over and saw, to his surprise, that North had disappeared.

"He's gone!" he exclaimed. 

"He'll be back. Oh no, I've got Morgana again and I've got like a hundred of her. Do you want it? You can start collecting."

Jack proceeded to the other pasties and the Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans caught his attention, "When they say every flavor they mean _every_ flavor. You get all the ordinary ones like chocolate and peppermint but the you can get spinach, liver and tripe. I swore I had a vomit flavored ones. Yep those nasty things hates me." Says Hiccup.

The smaller boy took out one from the wrap and gave it to Jack, he then took one for himself, "Together," after Hiccup had counted to three they chewed on their beans. Jack got a coffee flavored one and Hiccup on the other hand...well...got a pepper flavored one.

Jack laughed so hard at Hiccup's face which was red as a tomato. The both of them talked and talked for ages until Jack felt sleepy from eating the lot.

After a half an hour of sleeping, Hiccup on the other hand continued opening the 3 remaining wrapped Chocolate Frogs hoping that maybe Ptolemy would be in one of these. But in all his attempts, he still haven't found the wizard. Looking at the last card, a small snowflake landed right on top of it. And then another...and another...until he had come to the realization that it was snowing - It was snowing inside their compartment. He looked at Jack who was still quietly sleeping but Hiccup swore the snowflakes were from him.

Hiccup shrugged it off proceeding in cleaning all the wrappers up. Students who were already on their robes were passing by their compartment, looking inside by time to time. It was getting chilly and he thought it was time to wake Jack up. He stood up, stepping on the snow on the floor and gently shook Jack.

Jack flinched and fluttered his eyes open, "Hey, Jack get up, you're making it snow," he sat up looking at his surroundings, "I did this?"

"Who else would be making it snow here? Not me, I'm not the one with the ice powers." suddenly Hiccup felt bad from waking Jack from his sleep, "It didn't bother me that much though, until people started looking inside. And anyways, you have to go change to your robes. We'll be arriving soon."

And so Jack did.


	4. Sorting Hat

**The Sorting Hat**

**JACK**

A voice echoed through the train: "We will be reaching Hogwarts in five minutes' time. Please leave your luggage on the train, it will be taken to the school separately."

The train slowed right down and finally stopped. People pushed their way toward the door and out on to a tiny, dark platform. Jack shivered in the cold night air and heard a familiar voice: "Firs' years! Firs' years over here! Aye, Jackson! Alright there?"

"Yeah."

"I see you've met Hiccup."

"Yeah."

"Uh, Gobber where would Jackson go?" Jack flinched at the name, "Will he be joining the first years or the carriages?"

"In fact, you can accompany Jack in the boats, he needs to be sorted anyway."

"Wouldn't that be violating any rules?" Hiccup asked.

"Goodness no, besides North would understand. Don' worry."

Slipping and stumbling, they followed Gobber down what seemed to be a steep, narrow path. Nobody spoke much. "Ye' all get yer first sight of Hogwarts in a sec," Gobber called over his shoulder, "jus' round this bend 'ere."

There was a loud "Oooooh!" from the first years, and in Hiccup's astonishment, Jack too.

The narrow path had opened suddenly onto the edge of a great black lake.Perched atop a high mountain on the other side, its windows sparkling in the starry sky, was a vast castle with many turrets and towers. By the shore were a row of boats lined up, "No more than four in the boats!" He then turned to the two, "You two can ride with me."

As all of them were in, Gobber yelled something that made the boats automatically move. It went gliding across the lake, which was as smooth as glass. Everyone had their mouths open, staring up at the Castle before them.

"Heads down!" yelled Gobber as the first boats reached the cliff; they all bent their heads and the little boats carried them through a curtain of ivy that hid a wide opening in the cliff face. They were carried along a dark tunnel, which seemed to be taking them right underneath the castle, until they reached a kind of underground harbor, where they clambered out onto rocks and pebbles.

They all went off of their boats and followed Gobber to a huge oak front door. He knocked three times on the castle door.

"Huh, never imagined myself standing here for the second time." Hiccup whispered in Jack's ear bringing a small shiver down his spine, it was a bit chilly after all.

The door swung open at once. A small , black-haired witch (with strikes of blue, green and purple) in emerald-green robes stood there. She had a very stern face and although she was small Jack's first thought was that she was not someone to cross.

"The first years, Professor Toothiana. And also, Jackson Frost and Hiccup."

"Hiccup, what're you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be at the Great Hall?"

"No, professor. I'm just here to accompany Jackson, I'll be joining my house 'til we get up there."

"Very well," she then turned to Jack, "It's a pleasure to have finally meet you Jackson. I'm the headmistress, professor Toothiana." That was weird. What's so pleasurable of meeting him? Jack was still as confused as a puppy. Questions were swimming in his mind, causing a terrible headache.

He mumbled to Hiccup, "You know, you can call me Jack, Hic."

"Sorry, does it bother you?"

He didn't know what to say, so he stood there awkwardly shaking the woman's hand, "Thank you, Gobber. I'll take them from here."

She pulled the door wide open. The entrance hall was so big you could have fit the lake back at their home. The stone walls were lit with flaming torches like the ones at Gringotts, the ceiling was too high to make out, and a magnificent marble staircase facing them led to the upper floors.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," said Professor Toothiana. "The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend free time in your house common room. The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours."

Jack let out a huge heave of sigh. Hiccup whispered again, "Hey, take it easy. You'll be fine, I'll be beside you all throughout the sorting...but only until _you_ get sorted."

"Now, form a line my dear students and please follow me."

The two of them stood at the very back. They walked through pair of double doors into the Great Hall. Jack had never even imagined such a strange and splendid place. There were thousands and thousands of candles that were floating in midair over four long tables, where the rest of the students were sitting. These tables were laid with glittering golden plates and goblets and a lot of food...a _lot_ of food. At the top of the hall was another long table where the teachers were sitting.Professor Toothiana led the first years up here, so that they came to a halt in a line facing the other students, with the teachers behind them.

The hundreds of faces staring at them whispering at each other. They were mostly looking at the end of the line where Jack and Hiccup were, "Oh gods," Hiccup bowed his head down. They were talking about Jack. _The boy with the ice powers_. _The Jack Frost_. But that's all they've ever known about the boy. Not why he was here, not why he came so very late. Jack himself was asking the same questions as well. Some girls were giggling and swooning at him, he almost smirked at them.

Mainly to avoid all the staring eyes, Jack looked upward and saw a velvety black ceiling dotted with stars. He heard Hiccup whisper again, "It's just bewitched to look like the night sky. Jack quickly looked down again as Professor Toothiana placed a stool in front. On top of the stool she put a pointed wizard's hat. This hat was extremely dirty. His mother wouldn't have let it in the house.

For a few seconds there was silence. Everyone was silently staring at the hat. Then it twitched. The hat began to sing:

"Oh, you may not think I'm pretty

But don't judge on what you see,

I'll eat myself if you can find

A smarter hat than me.

You can keep your bowlers black,

Your top hats sleek and tall,

For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat

And I can cap them all.

There's nothing hidden in your head

The Sorting Hat can't see,

So try me on and I will tell you

Where you ought to be.

You might belong in Gryffindor,

Where dwell the brave at heart,

Their daring, nerve, and chivalry

Set Gryffindors apart;

You might belong in Hufflepuff,

Where they are just and loyal,

Those patient Hufflepuff is are true

And unafraid of toil;

Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,

if you've a ready mind,

Where those of wit and learning,

Will always find their kind;

Or perhaps in Slytherin

You'll make your real friends,

Those cunning folk use any means

To achieve their ends.

So put me on! Don't be afraid!

And don't get in a flap!

You're in safe hands (though I have none)

For I'm a Thinking Cap!"

The whole hall burst into applause as the hat finished its song. It bowed to each of the four tables and then became quite still again.

Professor Toothiana now stepped forward holding a long scroll, "When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool tobe sorted," she said. "Anna Ackle!"

The girl went up to the stool and put on the hat. It was silent for a few seconds--"RAVENCLAW!" shouted the hat.The table second from the left cheered and clapped as Anna went to sit down at the Ravenclaw table.

"Clara Bones!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!" shouted the hat again. The table on the right clapped this time.

Then came a Gryffindor, and the table from the far left exploded in cheers. Jack could see the Triplets catcalling. Another Hufflepuff was called followed by two Slytherins.

There weren't many people left now. "Douglas" "Estern" "Elias" "Ford" "Farnham" then "Hamada" and then, at last -- "Jackson Frost!"

The onçe roaring Gryffindors had dropped silent, followed by a series of mumbles, "I'm gonna have to join my table now, Jack." Jack nodded at him as he went to join the Hufflepuffs. A few students stood up from their seats to take a good look of this 'Jack Frost'. Peter Pan who was in the Ravenclaw table stood as well while the blonde from the train raised her chin up.

He stepped forward. The hat was gently placed on his head. He waited.

"Hmm...Plenty of courage, I see, eh? There's talent...one rare and beautiful talent. Although a very mischievous mind you have here? Interesting...Interesting...I'm gonna have to say, SLYTHERIN!"

Jack's eyes shot up, pushing the hat up over his eyebrows. He hadn't realized he made it snow until a few snowflakes were falling across his eyes. He jerked up a bit, "Wait, not Gryffindor? Or Ravenclaw?"

Hiccup who was in the farther part of the Hufflepuff table face palmed.

The hat shouted again, "Nope, SLYTHERIN!" then the Slytherins cheered in joy. Jack didn't feel disappointed at all.

Nope. Not at all. No sir! Not today.

But he's not bad? He doesn't have a bad mind. In fact, he's a great person. A great brother a great son. So why Slytherin? Perhaps he had just misjudged Slytherin so much. Perhaps the Slytherins being all bad were just another House stereotype?

He joined in the Slytherins, none of them stood up to shake his hand but instead he was greeted by a bunch of questions.

"Do you really have ice powers?"

"Give us a show then, eh, Frostboy?"

"Can I touch your hair?"

"How'd you made it so white?"

"Is it natural?"

"Oy! Give him some space will you?" the boy beside him said, shoving their faces away.

"So what? You can have him all by yourself to interrogate with?" it was the girl beside the raven-haired boy said. She have a rather raspy voice, "Yeah, why don't you share him with us, Snout Snout?" it was the boy beside the girl spoke this time.

Snotlout on the other hand ignored the two and smiled at Jack, "I'm Snotlout Jorgenson," he lift his hand up, but as Jack was about to take it, he drops it down. Then he frowns, "And this is Ruffnut," he gestures to the girl who said 'hi' in a flirtatious way, "and that's Tuffnut," he then gestures to the other boy.

"And we're the Thorston twins!" Tuffnut said.

"Ugh, will you stop that? It sounds weird." Ruffnut said.

And the fight goes on, "I-I'm Jackson Frost," but Snotlout wasn't paying attention, he has his eyes up at the front. As the last name was called, Professor Toothiana rolled up her scroll and took the Sorting Hat away.

Nicholas North had gotten to his feet. He was beaming at the students,his arms opened wide, as if nothing could have pleased him more than to see them all there. "Welcome," he said. "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to welcome our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor E. Aster Bunnymund."

Jack expected Bunnymund to be a tall and vast man. But what he did see was far beyond his imagination. Standing up from the teachers' table is a bunny. A huge one, almost as big as a kangaroo. He stood a bout six to seven feet tall with grayish-blue fur, flower-like imprints on both his forehead and shoulders, and bright emerald-green eyes.

"I hope that everyone joins me in wishing the professor a good luck."

Everyone clapped their hands.

"I have you know, that Pooka over there came from our house," although Snotlout whispered in Jack's ear, Bunnymund managed to hear it to make him glare at their direction. He has awfully large ears that can almost hear from across the hall.

"Now, let the feast...begin," North added.

Jack's mouth fell open. The dishes in front of him were now piled with food. He had never seen so many things he liked to eat on one table:roast beef, roast chicken, pork chops and lamb chops, sausages, bacon and steak, boiled potatoes, roast potatoes, fries, Yorkshire pudding,peas, carrots, gravy, ketchup, and, for some strange reason, peppermint humbugs. Jack piled his plate with a bit of everything and began to eat. It was all delicious. He wished he could've shared it with his family.

While he was a eating, a translucent head emerged from his plate. He yelped in shock.

"Easy there, Frost. It's just the bloody baron," said Snotlout. A few more ghosts appeared hovering over their heads.

At last, the desserts too disappeared, and Professor North got to his feet again. The hall fell silent.

"Ahern -- just a few more words now that we are all fed and watered. I have a few start-of-term notices to give you. First years should note that the forest on the grounds is forbidden to all students. And a few of our older students would do well to remember that as well." North's twinkling eyes flashed in the direction of the Thorston twins. They snickered.

"And now, before we go to bed, let us sing the school song!" cried North. The school bellowed:

"Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts,

Teach us something please,

Whether we be old and bald

Or young with scabby knees,

Our heads could do with filling

With some interesting stuff,

For now they're bare and full of air,

Dead flies and bits of fluff,

So teach us things worth knowing,

Bring back what we've forgot,just do your best, we'll do the rest,

And learn until our brains all rot."

At last, only the Thorston twins were left singing along to a very slow funeral march.

"And now bedtime. Off you go!"

The Slytherin first years followed Hans, the Slytherin prefect through the chattering crowds of the great hall. While Jack followed Snotlout and the twins. Just as about they were to leave the great hall, someone bumped his shoulder and as he turned around to see who it was, he accidentally stepped on her foot.

"Oy, watch it! You stepped on me foot," it was a Gryffindor girl. And wow, does she have the wildest curly red hair ever.

Jack held his hands up, "I-I didn't mean it."

"Hey, watch it Slytherin," another Gryffindor spoke.

"Woah, hey, I didn't mean it! And look, she hit me first anyway," Jack defended.

"Doesn't mean ye have to counterblow." The red head snapped. Everyone was looking at them now.

"I'm sorry, okay? I told you I didn't mean it, furball."

Some of her friends gasped, the girl's mouth opened, "What did you just call me?"

"Hey there!" Hiccup suddenly barged in almost saving Jack's arse.

"Easy there, cowboys. I'm so sorry about Jack, Mer."

"Wait, you know her?" Jack asked.

"Of course 'e knows me," 'Mer' said with disgust, " _Who_ are ye?"

"No time for chit chat, Jack I need to take you to North's office. See you later, Mer."

"You better watch your friend, Hic."

"Have I done something wrong?" Jack asked looking worried.

"Once you didn't and now you just did. But no, North just wants to meet you...I guess, I don't really know. No one really knows why you came late we all just kind of...get along with it. Now, come on."

\---

The headmaster's office was a large and beautiful circular room, full of funny little noises. A number of curious silver instruments stood on spindle-legged tables, whirring and emitting little puffs of smoke. The walls were covered with portraits of old headmasters and headmistresses, all of whom were snoozing gently in their frames. There was also an enormous, claw-footed desk, and, sitting on a shelf behind it, a shabby, tainted wizard's hat — the Sorting hat.

Professor Toothiana was standing by the side and sitting by the desk is the white-bearded Nicholas North. Although Jack couldn't see his lips, he can tell the professor was grinning through his beard, "Welcome Mr. Frost! Welcome to Hogwarts indeed. Mr. Haddock, could you leave Frost here if you don't mind. I'll take him from here."

"No, professor and, yes."

"Thank you my boy."

The huge door shut close loudly from behind him.

"It was smart of the Sorting Hat to place you in Slytherin, Jackson. It would lead you on your way to greatness."

"No doubt in that, North," It was Bunnymund emerging from one of the office's corners. Jack didn't even noticed him when he came in, "Don't think I haven't seen you messing with the Gryffindors, Frost. Not a very good first impression."

Jack glared at the man-bunny rather-or kangaroo, "It was an accident. I stepped on her foot, sir." 

"I suppose calling her furball was an accident, too?"

"Now, now, Aster. Let's not deal with that at the moment," North turned to Jack, "I suppose you are wondering, Jackson, why you were sent at Hogwarts in the least appropriate time. Well, I'm afraid, you'll have to wait for the proper time to know."

"I know, professor. I've been told."

Jack badly wants to know. Why this was all happening. Why Hogwarts came too late in his life. Was he chosen for something? What's his purpose in being here?

"Don't even worry about your studies, Jack. It'll be easy for you to learn. I also have Hiccup to tour you around the school and guide you through your studies. I'll have you meet Rapunzel as well. You'll meet her soon."

Jack nodded.

"Now, off to bed you go. Me and the professors have a small meeting to attend to," North patted his back, "We'll talk again, Jackson."

And so, Jack left.


	5. The Girl with Ice Powers

  
**The Girl with Ice Powers**

**JACK**

Jack Frost halted by the Great Hall entrance and scanned the Hufflepuff table to find Hiccup. As he did, he sat on the empty seat beside the freckled boy.

"Merlin, Jack. You're not supposed to be here. The Slytherin table is over there."

"I know. I just want to sit beside you. Is that bad?"

Some Hufflepuffs were looking at the two of them strangely, "No, it's not. It's just some-well-Hufflepuffs and Slytherins aren't accustomed in being seen together. I mean, it's unusual for a Hufflepuff and a Slytherin to like, hang out or something."

"Well, don't think of us as a Huff and a Slyth hanging out. Think of us as friends-just friends, no label or anything else."

Hiccup sighed, looking around, "Fine. I mean it's okay for me, I'm just saying it's not okay with the others. Slytherins usually bully Hufflepuffs so..."

"...were you bullied?"

"3 from my "squad" were in Slytherin...you know who they are actually."

Jack thought for a moment. It was only a matter of time before he realized, "Snotlout!?"

"Yep," Hiccup said popping the "p".

"A-and the twins?"

"Uh huh."

"...huh. They seem okay though."

"Of course they're okay to you. You're the new celebrity of the school."

Jackson a celebrity? Jack couldn't imagine it. Sure girls swoon whenever he passes by. But that's it.

"While me..." Hiccup added, "I'm just a talking fish bone. I'm not strong enough to be like my dad."

"Oh don't say that."

"No, really. You don't have to make me feel 'better'. I appreciate it though."

Jack gulped, clueless of what to say. He turned his head towards the sound of giggling, it was two Hufflepuff girls sitting diagonally across them. Jack smiled at them a bit and then watched Hiccup eat his meal until he spoke.

"Have you eaten yet?"

"No, I don't want to."

"What's your next class?"

"Defense Against the Dark Arts."

"You're in luck because Hiccup here is taking D.A.D.A after lunch as well."

"Nice!" Jack and Hiccup high-fived in celebration.

"By the way, do you have any sports in the Wizarding word?"

" 'Course!" Hiccup said in between chewing, "The most famous sport is Quidditch."

"Quidditch?'

"Yeah. It has 7 players. 3 chasers, 2 beaters, 1 keeper and 1 seeker."

"So what does each player do?"

"Well, the chasers tend to throw the quaffle through the hoops to gain 10 points. Then the beaters...well they're a different story. The keeper defends the hoops from the opponent. Then the seeker seeks for the snitch. And when the seeker catches it, the game ends and the house team wins. And that sneaky little thing costs 150 house points."

"Well, what if you don't catch the snitch?"

"I'm afraid you _have_ to. The game won't end until the snitch is caught. The longest Quidditch ever yet was 3 months."

"So what you just run and pass the ball like in basketball?"

"What's basketball?" Hiccup asked, stuffing a slice of cake in his mouth.

Jack paused for a moment and then spoke, "Oh yeah. You don't know basketball."

Hiccup shook his head, "You don't run in Quidditch, they use broomsticks."

"Broomsticks?"

"Don't tell me you haven't heard of a broomstick before."

"Of course I've heard of it before. I haven't used it in a _sport_ before though," Jack said hoping as if Hiccup was just messing with him. But Hiccup wasn't.

"It's used for flying, you dimbo."

"So Quidditch is a flying sport?"

"Yep."

"Brilliant!" Jack exclaimed. Flying? There were times Jack believed he could. To chase the wind and touch the sky. Jack would give anything just to fly.

"I've heard there are tryouts next week. If you're interested you can apply," Hiccup suggested.

"How can I? I don't even have a broom."

Hiccup only glanced at him, "You can always buy one though..." Hiccup kept talking and talking but Jack wasn't paying attention. He was looking at the Great Hall entrance. And entering the Hall was a girl. It wasn't just any girl-she looked decent, and poised. She walked almost like a queen.

Jack almost forgot to breathe. He was instantly infatuated with the girl. How can he not? She has platinum blonde hair which was braided on her side and she has the most beautiful ocean blue eyes, Jack has ever seen (well maybe other than his).

On her robes was a Ravenclaw patch. Her hands were gloved though, which was very curious, "-Earth to Jack. Blimey, who on Odin's beard are you-Oh," Hiccup was staring at the girl as well.

He sighed, "Don't worry, every guy has done it."

"Sorry what?"

"I just want you to know, many have tried, none succeeded."

Jack then turned to Hiccup, "Why-why is she wearing gloves?"

"Well, like you she has ice powers. But I don't really know why she hides her powers."

She must be the one he was referring to in the train. But to hide her talent to everyone is cruel. Jack's eyes then flickered to the blonde girl from the train. She wasn't very far, almost only a few meters away from the girl with ice powers.

She wasn't alone though, beside her is a rather fat guy and they were doing their assignments together.

"How about her? Isn't she your friend?"

Hiccup looks up at the girl and violently shook his head, "No. She's just someone I know. We get paired up in class a lot though. But we never agreed with each other's perspectives."

Jack only stared at her still curious about her hair.

"Anyways let's go. D.A.D.A will start soon."

\---

"Good morning."

The whole room went dead silent as the professor started walking in. He wasn't just intimidating, he's also a large bunny who seemed as if he will pounce on you any second. He walked gracefully around the room with his paws on his back, the students sweating as he passes by.

Jack, cocky as he was, scoffed softly. He couldn't understand the reason to be intimidated.

"My name is Aster E. Bunnymund, as you all already know. You can call me professor Bunny," a few students chuckled. The professor surprisingly smiled a little.

"I know that my appearance have been a bit of a shock to a lot of you. But I would just like to advice you...not to cross this pooka in front of you."

None of the students laughed now but Jack scoffed once again. And he swore, the bunny's eyes flickered towards him. He suddenly gulped.

"But none of that matters now. Let's move on."

Hiccup who was beside him, nudged his elbow and whispered, "If you keep doing that, he'll kick you out of the class."

Jack ignored Hiccup and his eyes searched the room for perhaps a platinum haired girl. And he did. She was in the same row as him, and was 2 people across him. She was quietly listening to the professor and Jack couldn't help but stare and swoon at her.

The blonde girl with the chameleon was sitting diagonally behind him, and she can clearly see him swooning over someone. As the girl found out who it was, she sighed and looked at Jack almost pitying him. _He'll never get the chance._ She thought.

The ice girl's (yes, Jack settled on 'ice girl' as a nickname for the girl) eyes suddenly looked at Jack. Their eyes locked for a moment, and he felt as if the world was in slow motion. The ice girl blinked, her eyelashes brushing her cheeks.

He then felt the earth shaking, his vision blurring...but it was only Hiccup shaking his arm. When he got back to his senses, everyone was staring at him.

"It seems like our new celebrity, is in no interest of paying attention in his first Defense Against the Dark Arts class...would you care, Mr. Frost, to share with us what keeps you at bay."

Jack gulped, looking around and then turned to the professor, "Oh-uh," Jack coughed, "-No, professor. I was just-"

"-Swooning over Ms. Arendelle here, aren't we," everyone snickered, the Thorston twins being the loudest.

The girls from Ravenclaw instantly giggled at 'Ms. Arendelle,' which she only looked at weirdly.

Hiccup who was beside him, face-palmed once more.

"The books from the restricted section are currently in need of cleaning. Perhaps you can spend your first detention cleaning the books there, Frost."

Jack slouched back to his seat and sighed. Detention on his first day and got embarrassed in front of his crush.

He turned his head towards Hiccup who was laughing quietly by himself.

\---

Jackson Frost spent his first detention two days after he received it. He was now standing on a ladder, wiping the dust off of each book with a rag. Professor Bunny forbid him to use any magic in cleaning and added that since he spent his life without magic, (except his ice powers) wiping books wouldn't be so hard for him.

He mocked the Bunny in his mind as he remembered the Pooka's exact words. He hates the Bunny, he hates his face, he hates his stupid Australian accent. He hates everything about the Bunny.

He tried to brush his thoughts away and thought of Arendelle instead. He still didn't know what her name is. And why she has her hands gloved as well.

 _Many have tried. None succeede_ d.

Hiccup's words swimmed through his brain but he was determined to be Arendelle's first and perhaps...last. He's not sure though, he's just infatuated with Arendelle. Plus, it's too early to be thinking about it.

The best person Jack can ask help for? Hiccup.

Yeah, maybe not the best, but he's all Jack have got.

Jack almost fell from the ladder as he lost his balance, and when he did, the book from his hand fell flat on the floor. A few heads looked up except for the girl beside his ladder. When he looked down, he saw the blonde again - she was reading a book (again). Her eyes were covered by her long thick eye lashes. She didn't look up to him or anything, she just kept reading. It also seemed like she was rummaging through the book.

As Jack stepped down the ladder, the girl bent down to grab the fallen book and hand it back to Jack without tearing her eyes away from the book. He then noticed her hair piled up in a circle by her side.

He took the book from the girl's small hand and stared at her curiously. But he spoke anyway, "Thanks."

She nodded. _At least she nodded._

Jack waited for her and gave her a chance to speak but she turned down the chance. He sighed in disappointment and went back up to the ladder to finish the last shelf. Jack always see her by the Ravenclaw table. She's usually alone but there was this fat boy who seldom sat beside her.

When he got back to the top, the blonde girl finally left. He watched her hair trail behind her until he found a pair of feet walking beside the snake-like hair.

It was Hiccup and he looked excited, "Jack! I have to show you something! C'mon, Gobber's waiting in his hut!"

"Wait, I'm not done with this yet Hic–" but Hiccup was long gone. Jack chuckled. What could've made Hiccup so ecstatic like that?


	6. Chapter 6

  
**The Staff**

**JACK**

An ecstatic Jack is running down the hill with an equally ecstatic Hiccup, they're both headed to Gobber's hut at the moment. Although Jack had no clue of what they'll be seeing there, the way Hiccup jump in excitement made him do the same too.

They entered the hut to see Gobber preparing a beverage for them, a few cabbages, milk and eggs. But something long was awfully wrapped by a dirty clothe while sitting on the large wooden table.

"Hey, Gobber!" Jack greeted.

"Jack! Do sit down you two, I'm preparing some yaknog for the two of ye."

"What's a yaknog?" The white- haired boy asked sitting by the table.

"Best not know," Hiccup said, sitting down as well.

When Gobber was done, he placed the yaknogs in front the two lads and sat across them, Jack lift it up and readied himself to drink, "There ye are. Freshly yak milk, eggs and cabbages. I forgot the last ingredient so I substituted it with kelp," Jack put it back down-he didn't like the smell too, anyway.

"You might want ta' open this one, Jack," Gobber pointed to the wrapped product before them.

"What is it?"

"You don't want me to ruin the surprise, do ye?"

Jack loosened the knot and gently unwrapped it. To his surprise, it was a broomstick. But it's not just any broomstick. It's something you won't see from the shop windows.

It was almost like a staff. The end of the stick was G shaped, and looked about 6 feet long. Although it's old, it still looked magnificent. The boys stared at it in awe.

"What kind of broom is it Gobber?"

"...One of a kind," he said gulping a huge amount of his homemade yaknog.

"This...this is mine?" Jack asked curiously. Gobber nodded.

Jack ran his hand over the broomstick and gripped it firmly. When he did, something inside him ran through his veins, it almost felt like electricity. Bright blue beams of light illuminated from the contact and it was so strong, the force whipped him away to a pile of boxes somewhere in the corner of Gobber's hut. Dust was everywhere and Jack was underneath the untidy plastic that was covering it.

"Blimey, Jack!"

"Oh, Odin! Jack, are you alright me boy?"

Hiccup and Gobber helped Jack back up again, "What just happened?" Hiccup asked.

"I think I killed a lizard," Jack looked back down from where his butt crashed, on the floor was a poor little squashed lizard.

"Woah, that was...that was..." Jack breathed, running his fingers on the surface"...I don't really know."

"Your father made that for ye."

Both their heads shot up, "It was supposed ta' be a birthday gift until they cut off the connection between yer mother and yer father. So, he entrusted me...with that."

Jack gripped it hard, he tapped the g-shaped part on the wooden table, and frost patterns imprinted on the surface. Hiccup touched it with eyes wide open, the bright bluish color reflecting in his eyes, "Woah. You're father must've been a really skilled worker, huh?"

"Yeah, I guess he was."

It started getting chilly inside Gobber's once cozy hut. Steam was coming out from Hiccup's slightly open mouth every time he exhales.

"You can actually remove the broom off the stick. Quite creative your father was Jack. I reckon he has an admirer now," he said, pointing at the boy beside him scribbling on his notebook while looking back and forth from the broom. Jack didn't even notice Hiccup carrying his notebook the way here.

"Huh, much better," Jack twirled the staff around his arm and gently tapped the tip to Hiccup's pencil. It froze, slightly having Hic's fingers stuck with it.

"Bloody Jack-"

"Merlin, didn't known it can do that."

Jack definitely knew that it didn't come from the staff, it came from him. A part of his soul had somehow connected with the staff in his hand.

Jack settled himself on the grounds while Hiccup and Gobber were cheering him from behind. Hiccup, although excited for Jack, was worried for him. As he had himself positioned in flying, a gush of wind made the broom dash straight in the air, reaching its maximum height. As for Jack, he screamed his lungs out.

"Oh, I forgot to tell him the broom's wind friendly," Gobber scratched his neck.

When the breeze stopped, the broom stopped as well, but then it came crashing down to the ground. "AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! Gobbeeeeeeer!"

A few meters away from the ground, the wind came back and gushed against his face making him come back up in the air. This time, the broom was flying in its normal speed.

Jack felt the wind on his legs. Realizing that the broom takes the wind's commands, he did something he had never imagined himself will be doing: he talked to the breeze below.

"Hey wind, can this go any faster?" Jack thought he was insane after the wind didn't respond. Next thing he knew, the broom darted ahead, straight to the woods, "Oh no," Jack said, just before the tree branches started scratching his face.

"No! Stop! O-ow!"

Twigs and thick barks of the trees slapped him in the face, leaving several scars around his eyes. When he opened them, the branches and leaves were gone. Instead, before him, is the lake. He breathed in the fresh air in relief. The broom slowly flew him down above the surface of the water. Below him was a reflection of a boy, flying in his own broom, a huge smile on his face and hope in his eyes. It sounded exaggerated, but it was true.

This time, Jack wasn't screaming in horror-he was whooping in joy. But that joy ended in 13 seconds, next thing he knew, he splashed in the water, which started freezing up.

Inhaling a huge amount of air, he pulled himself up the shore breaking through the ice, then the broomstick. He coughed up the water clogging his throat and stood up.

Laughing, he looked down at the broomstick and kicked it up, "Are all broomsticks like that? Or is it just you, you little rascal..." he looked up, not really sure if it's the right thing to do, "thanks, dad anyway."

\---

Dripping wet, Jack headed back to the Slytherin common room carrying a wrapped broomstick. When he came in, Snotlout and the other Slytherins approached Jack and asked what's inside the mysterious wrapper (instead asking him what happened, stating the fact that he came in, all wet).

"Come on Jack, tell us what's inside!"

"I bet it's a broomstick!"

"No, it doesn't look like a broomstick. Is it, Jack?"

Snotlout politely took the wrapped broomstick and placed it on the large black table where everyone went around it to get a clear nice view of what lies beneath the clothe. As Jack unwrapped it, everyone was in 'oooh's'.

"That's so cool! You should attend the tryouts for Quidditch!" Snotlout said.

"Yeah, I heard Flynn's looking for a new seeker," Tuffnut nudged his elbow.

"What kind of a broomstick is that?" Ruffnut said, almost like an insult.

"One of a kind," Jack mimicked Gobber's voice, although he knew no one in the room would get his 'joke'.

"What do you mean? Where'd you get it?" Tuffnut then asked.

"My father made it just for me," Jack said.

"Just for you? Why, how it so special to be made just for you?"

"Well, unlike to me, it won't work the way it does with you than it does with me."

"How can you be so sure of tha-" A seventh year black-haired girl poked the G-shaped part of the staff, and unexpectedly (even to Jack), it froze her whole hand. Everyone gasped in surprise, suddenly all their hands were off the table, "AHH!!" The girl yelped, staring ate her hand in horror.

"What the-"

"Bloody cheese balls!"

"Someone take Venellope to the Hospital Wing!"

Jack scratched his head, "Sorry, I didn't know it could do that. I-I'll take her to the Hospital Wing..." his eyes then slowly turned to the twins on his right, who were directly staring at him, smirking as if plotting an evil plan. _This is not good._

\---

"Shhhh! Will you be quiet?!"

" _I'll_ be quiet? You be quiet!"

"SHHH!!"

Tuff, Ruff, Snotlout and Jack were now waiting for the Ravenclaw girls to pass their way. The G-shaped staff on Jack's hand. Not long before, the twins decided to pull pranks on seventh years, in this case, they've chosen 4 girls from Ravenclaw.

When Snotlout snickered so loud, the twins elbowed him on each side of his waist. One of the girls turned her head until one of her friends pulled her back to their chattering.

"What's taking them so long?" Ruff whined.

"Yeah, I wanna see some action!" Tuff then said.

"They're coming, they're coming, shh!" Jack position the staff. When he felt the girls nearing, he touched the floor with the staff, and ice emitted.

_5 meters_

_2 meters_

_1 meter_

Jack sure wasn't good in math, he just made those numbers up.

Then with a blink of an eye, The girls all slipped together while Jack extended the ice on the floor. The girls screamed in horror while the twins, Snoutlout and Jack laughed. When the girls neared the end, Jack instantly shot ice on the wall, making a huge pile of snow. And to this huge pile of snow, the girls disappeared. One has her shoes out, two their backs, and one completely gone.

The four of them bolted through the corridors, evading the consequences they might face.

"You should've seen the look on their faces!" Snotlout chortled, "AHHH!!" Tuff mimicked the girls' reactions.

"We should do this...EVERYDAY!" Suddenly they went into a halt as they all together looked up to one who made do so.

"Jackson, the headmaster would like you meet you in his office," although small, professor Tooth looks terrifying with her natural all day look. She always looked fierce.

"Come on, guys."

"No, just you, Jackson."

Jack gulped, there's no escape for that.

\---

Jack went in the headmaster's humongous office. North was sitting by his table at the center of the platform.

"Jackson, do come forth," North gestured him to come, and he didn't know he'll be talking with the headmaster alone until a head peeked behind the huge chair in front the table. It was a girl, and she looked familiar. Jack noticed the Ravenclaw badge on the girl's robes, and when he got to her big eyes, the same green ones back at the train were looking at him.

Jack suspected she told on them about the prank. She was anxiously looking back and forth to him as if she was actually guilty.

"So, how is life?" North asked, laying his back on the chair.

"Cool, actually. Literally," Jack said, sneaking his hands in his pockets.

The man chuckled, "and school?"

"Just as cool, only I get to have detention on my first day."

"So, I've heard."

_Short silence._

"Jackson, this is Rapunzel," North politely pointed at Rapunzel who was quietly sitting the whole time. Jack looked down at her.

"She's from Ravenclaw and top of the class, so I have entrusted her in helping you coping with your lessons."

Jack wanted to let out a sigh of relief (because it wasn't about the prank not 30 minutes ago) but not quite. He's not really a fan of having someone tutoring him, especially from a stranger. Who were we kidding, who does that nowadays?

"Yep, that's what I do. I'm everyone's tutor," the girl shrugged.

North suddenly looked serious, "Are the Stabbington brothers bothering you still?"

"Same like everyday, professor. Somehow I'm just getting used to it," she shrugged.

North only nods and then turned to Jack, "I've heard you got your broomstick, yes?"

"Yes, professor."

"You've tried it out so far?"

"Yes, sir," _of course._

"Quite an artist your father was, Rapunzel here, is too," Jack nodded.

"I've heard Flynn Rider's in need of a new seeker."

"Yes, sir. I'm looking forward in joining the team."

"That's good. Would make your father proud."

He smiled. Jack then thought about the moment he touched the staff and sent him off across the room, should he even tell North?

"Professor...when I touched the broom..." Professor North relaxed all of a sudden, as if waiting Jack to mention and bring it up. Rapunzel suddenly was intrigued.

"...It-there was-I felt something I have never felt before, something rushed through my veins that took over my whole being...as if the extent of my power greatly increased...it was like a part of me somehow connected to the staff...it's, messed up, I don't even know..."

"No, don't think it is strange, my boy. Talent indeed cannot be taught. But it can be awakened."

Rapunzel stared at the professor, somehow his words struck her heart.

North inhaled, and sat comfortably on his huge chair, "I once...met a boy...with such beautiful and rare talent. He was once like you, a great student from Slytherin," North ventured on. Jack and Rapunzel were now aroused with curiosity. But Rapunzel knew who North was talking about.

"He can make wonderful dream sands that can bring him to different places and bring joy to children. It was extraordinary for a young boy like him."

"So far he doesn't sound like a Slytherin to me."

North gave him a look for a moment and continued, "Now, his curiosity about his power got stronger and stronger. Until he craved for something even more powerful. He wandered to our very own library and learned magic which was far beyond this world. Magic that cannot be controlled. Cannot be destroyed."

Jack felt his heart beat faster, and he felt that Rapunzel was feeling the same way too.

"To this day forth, he lives for this power and power only. He lives in _fear._ His family, his friends...long forgotten."

"Who-who could possibly have done something so wicked? And from a young student?"

"I'm afraid we do not speak of his name...What I'm also trying to say is, Jackson. You have a beautiful gift. Protect it, use it for good."

"I know that professor...but what happens if we speak his name?"

"We just don't," Rapunzel shrugged, and spoke this time, "To be honest, I don't get it as much as you do."

"It is best not to, Ms. Corona. Let us all leave it that way...off to bed now, you two. Rapunzel will be starting to help you with your lessons tomorrow. You may go."


	7. Who's the Better Seeker?

**Who's the Better Seeker?**

**HICCUP**

Little ol' Hiccup was peacefully walking through the corridors when suddenly a red-haired girl ran along his side, grabbing his shoulder.

"Geez, Mer. You're gonna give me a heart attack."

"Yeah, I thought you were gonna have one. I though we're gonna lose you forever," Merida said, touching her chest.

"Funny."

"I was switched as the seeker by the way," she stated. The former seeker had graduated from Hogwarts, "They were going to accept tryouts or the seeker, but the one they've chosen was a better beater."

"I guess the odds have been in your favor."

"Not really. I wan an option, alright? They didn't choose me because I was good at it. I was a substitute."

"At least you've been an option. I have never been anything. They all pick someone else."

"Mr. Haddock, may speak with you for a moment," A tall lean bunny stood in front of them. It was Professor Bunnymund.

"I'll see you at the Great hall, Hic," Merida said, turning to leave.

"It's alright Merida, this'll be short," the professor said.

"What is it, professor?"

"Headmaster North had asked me to tell you that you will no longer be tutoring Frost," Hiccup gulped, "Ms. Corona will now be tutoring the poor boy. Now, any violent reactions or contradictions?"

Hiccup shook his head...so did Merida.

"If none, good. You may continue to your conversation," the professor have finally left. And as he did, both Merida and Hiccup sighed in relief.

"Well, will you look at that," Hiccup sighed.

"Ms. Corona...isn't that Rapunzel again? Man, Hiccup you've been under her tail ever since."

"Thank you for summing that up...hey! There was this one time I was top."

"One time."

"Dang it."

Merida chuckled, "Don't worry, Hic. You'll rise up someday," she patted his back.

"By the way, have you talked to your friend?"

"Friend?"

"That snowman twick. I swear Hiccup, if he calls me furball one more time, I'll beat him in a pulp."

"Sure you would."

"He's got some serious guts. He came knowing nothing about the school and he goes swooping right where my pet peeves' at."

"Hey, Mer. Quidditch practice at 3," a girl named Astrid (who was wearing their Quidditch uniform) said, passing by in front of them.

"Oh, yeah. Got it! Sorry, Hic. See you around!"

Hiccup sighed watching his friend go, "See you...I guess."

\---

**JACK**

"This is called the Quaffle.The three chasers carry and pass the Quaffle to their opponent's goal hoops, where they try to score points by throwing it through one of the three rings," Flynn Rider (also known as Eugene, but he prefers Flynn), the quidditch captain of Slytehrin, said holding up a huge red ball. Flynn was already wearing their Quidditch uniform, which Jack thought was weird.

"Now the beaters tend to protect their teammates away from the bludgers."

"Why?"

"I'm sorry, why?"

"I mean, why do you need to protect yourself from it?"

Flynn sighed, "As much as I don't want to risk my life for this and demonstrate it to you, but," Flynn started unbuckling a jet black ball, "I'm afraid you have to watch and learn."

One last click, the ball bolted up the sky, Jack almost jumped, "Their bewitched to fly around and try to knock the players off of their brooms...here take this," The tall boy tossed him a bat.

"...Look out, it's coming back," Jack positioned himself to hit the descending ball and when the right time came, he swung his bat while the ball was thrown far away through a random hoop.

"Huh, not so bad for a beater you are, Frost."

"Nah, I'm good."

"Yeah, me too...Moving on, _this_ is what you have to worry about," Flynn took the golden ball that Jack kept glancing at since they've started, "the golden snitch," he then placed it on Jack's palm.

"It's beautiful."

"I thought so too...Now, what you're gonna do with it, is to catch it," The snitch then spread its hidden wings and started flying but as soon as it left Jack's hand, Flynn quickly snatched it.

He chuckled, "Sorry, it's just-this little buzzkill's way too hard to catch. No matter though, you'll be training."

"So when is the tryouts?"

"Tryouts? We've got our seeker, what's the tryouts for?" The Thorston twins came tossing a quidditch uniform to Flynn, "Come on, let's go."

"Wh-who is?"

Flynn then tossed the uniform to Jack, "You, snow boy. Let's start our practice, go call the others Tuff."

"I haven't even undergone tryouts."

"Turns out you're the only one who wanted to join, couldn't turn down the chance. The Quidditch match's 3 weeks away."

Jack clutched tight on the uniform on his chest staring into the fields. Sooner or later a snowflake landed on his cheek, "Come on Frost boy! You don't want to change our minds do you?"

"Right."

\---

As Jack had changed to his Quidditch uniform, he grabbed his staff and headed back to the fields. There he saw Elsa's platinum almost white hair, shining in the sun. Jack immediately positioned himself on the broom. The air gushed against his face as he bolted down from his broomstick. He was going too fast and he's almost close to her so he stopped, dropping upside down clutching on his staff...their faces close to each other. And because of that, she yelped a bit.

"Hey Elsa!" It came out like a reflex.

She laughed nervously almost unhappy to see Jack, "Hey...j-jack!"

He panted and searched for the right words to say. He's been planning on doing this for weeks, _put your sh-t together, Jack!_ First, keep it cool.

He got down gently from his broom and stood in front of her, "I'm sorry about-back in potions class weeks ago? I know it's rude staring at people."

"It's alright...I thought you were a creep, so I guess we're even," they chuckled, "Why were you staring anyway?"

"I uh–I enjoy staring at beautiful people," Elsa stared for a moment the. shook her head. Although she's used to people telling her she's beautiful, somehow it felt different when Jack said it.

"Well, um...I was wondering if...I could take you sometime at hogsmeade...we could..."

He shrugged, waiting for her answer. Some Ravenclaw girls were standing behind her, giggling while talking about them.

Her big blue eyes widened, which is cute, to Jack though, "...do you mean. I mean like a date?" 

He raised his eyebrows. _Wow, a date? Does she want it to be a date? I mean yeah...it could be a date._

"Yeah, if you want it that way, sure." that doesn't sound right. Does it? She chuckled nervously again, tugging her hair behind the ear. Is she getting intimidated by Jack?

"I just...I just don't want to rush or anything..."

"No, it's...it's totally fine if you don't want to, I mean I understand...how about we just hang out? You know, get to know each other or something."

She smiled, "Yeah, yeah i guess we can hang out."

Jack smiled and let out a small chuckle. _Damn I like her so much_.

"Ugh! I'm sorry, I'm so lame!" Elsa said, holding her forhead

"...lame? No you're not lame! In fact, I think you're right and I understand why you feel that way. I think it's...totally cool of you."

Totally cool o-what on earth has gotten in to you, Frost!

She giggled, "Well, thanks for understanding, Jackson."

"Just call me Jack."

She smiled again, "Maybe I'll see you later, Jack." She lends out her gloved hand which he gently took.

"Yeah. I'll see you, Elsa."

One last smile, and she walked away with Jack following her gaze. He smiled by himself and walked slowly inside the castle. As he did, he punched his fists in the air and congratulated himself. Well, you did a great great job Jack! 5 points to Slytherin. Maybe even 10.

"Hey Jack! Let's go, where you goin'?" Flynn who was with the whole Quidditch team approached him.

"Uh I was-I was looking for you guys!"

Flynn patted his shoulder and turned to leave, "I thought I told you to wait for us at the grounds?" and he left followed by the line of players.

"Oh yeah, sorry."

When they got to the grounds, an unexpected group of Gryffindors, who were coincidentally wearing their quidditch uniforms as well, came walking their way. Flynn spoke first.

"Woah, woah, woah. What's goin' on here? What's the quidditch attire for? Are you gonna attend some-some-eheh...I got nothing," Flynn dropped his shoulders.

A black-haired girl around Flynn's year leaned in, "Real smooth, Rider. Real smooth."

"I think we should ask you the same question as well, what's going on here? I'm pretty sure the letter's clear that professor Tooth had allowed us to use the Quidditch pitch for us to practice?" Mulan, the Gryffindor quidditch captain, showed them a scroll.

"Uh, no. Last time I checked, we booked the quidditch pitch first. Which was...oh! Yesterday."

"We'll let you have the pitch, if you can prove it."

"Alright, alright I'll prove it," Flynn raised his hand up indicating us to give him the letter of permission from Bunnymund. Mulan then snatched the scroll from Flynn's palm.

"I, Professor Aster E. Bunnymund do hereby give the Slytherin team.....permission to practice today...to train their new..."

"You have a new seeker?" It was the girl with big curly red hair and thick scottish accent that Jack once called furball on his first day. It was none other than Merida.

"That's right, c'mere seeker."

Jack felt a dramatic entrance reigning in, everyone was looking at him. He got a clearer look on the whole Gryffindor team. Starting from the tall triplets he met on the train. Their red hair reflecting the sunlight matching Merida's hair. Then to a girl with blonde hair and bangs on her eyes and a small boy with blonde hair.

"You?" Furba-Merida asked, looking at him incredulously, "Are you serious about this?" She rudely pointed at him earning a 'hey!' from Jack.

"Look, it's Frostboy!"

"I like your broomstick, man!"

"Yeah, what do you call it?"

It was the triplets. The Slytherin team behind him looked at each other, confused. They didn't expect Jack to have friends from the other team. None from Slytherin and Gryffindor were really friends.

"Just drop it the three of you! Look, we have to decide which of the two of us would be using the quidditch pitch today, because we also have a letter," Merida said.

"How about this, since both our teams have new seekers," Flynn shrugged, "why not have a showdown between the two, huh?"

"Wait, no. We're not going to do that," Merida shook her head, crossing her arms.

"Why...are you scared, Red?"

"Yes, I'm scared," Jack muttered.

Hiccup who was in the corridors, was watching the 2 different teams arguing. He had a worried look on his face. "Oh, this can't be good," he said, approaching the 2 teams.

He stopped right in front of Jack, "Hey hey, what's going on here?"

"Stay out of this, Haddock!" one of the Slytherin said. "Yeah, stay out of this, Hiccup!" the red head triplets said in unison.

"First, that was insanely rude, second–" Hiccup was cut off by a hand shoving his face away. "Shut it, Hic. You're ruining the best part!" Tuff said. The triplets covered Hiccup's way looming over him. "We'll let you hang around, _if_ you can quess which one of us is Harris!" Hiccup groaned.

"So, accept the challenge and we'll see who gets to use the pitch." Flynn now spoke.

"Or, you both take the pitch and practice together! Isn't that more fun?"

Everyone's eyes turned to a voice familiar to Jack. Far from what Jack expected to see, she has her hair braided resulting it to be a bit shorter than her natural hair length. Her huge green eyes looked bright and she sounds a bit jolly. To Jack's horror, there were 3 books in her arms...and she was looking straight at him.

"Hey, yohoo! Is there a Jackson Frost here? I believe we have a tutoring session today, exactly at... let's say," she looked down on her watch, "oh! 10 minutes ago."

"Hey, Blondie. Can't you see we're minding our own business here? Why don't you go read a book by yourself or something?" Flynn said, nudging one the team players as they snickered.

"Look, I do have my business here. And my only business here is with Jack, so please let me finish my job," the girl said, pulling Jack by his wrist. "Uh, wait. Rapunzel, is it? I think we, we need to do this a little later, we just have quite a–"

"–I accept the challenge!" Merida's loud voice cut him off. He turned, "I accept the challenge, she repeated.

"It's not worth it Mer, if you would just let it go..." Mulan murmurmed under her breath while one of the triplets massaged Merida's shoulders and the two cheering her name.

"Well what are you guys waiting for? Let's not waste time people! Time is gold!" Flynn said punching a fist up.

Hiccup and Rapunzel were left standing there, watching them flee until they disappear. "Looks like it's just you and me again, huh?" Hiccup said, awkwardly grinning at Rapunzel showing his not so perfectly aligned teeth.

"As far as I'm concerned, Hiccup. There's no you and me," and now it was Hiccup all alone...again.

"Well that's a bummer."

\---

"Seekers are you ready?"

Jack was praying...praying hard. He has zero training, zero clue of how to catch a snitch, and zero blood in his lips and now he's about to battle out a clearly experienced quidditch player and broomstick rider. Merlin help us all.

"Oh yes, I'm ready," Merida said in full confidence, clutching tight on her Nimbus broomstick.

"I-I'll try to be!"

"Brooms at a ready! And the snitch is released!"

Once Mulan had let go of the snitch, it spread its wings again and flew ever so quickly. Merida came rushing down the ground for the snitch but was in no luck of catching it. Jack on the other hand just watched at first then his broom came rushing down the grounds as well attempting in catching the snitch but instead he came crashing down the ground falling off from his broomstick.

Jack groaned, trying to get back up again. He can't go back now, he has to prove himself to Flynn and the others or else he's out of the team! Back on his feet again, he mounted on his staff again and bolted in the air. His eyes spotted to a flickering light of gold below being chased by a crazy red head Scottish princess.

He came back down again and chased the snitch with the girl. "Sure you're getting a knack of this Frost boy?"

His broom advanced before Merida's, "Yeah, I guess I am!" taking advantage, he advanced more leaving Merida behind.

Jack tried to reach out his hand but once he did, it flew upwards straight to the clouds. _Woah, this snitch is really sneaky._ He though going up only to be blocked by a much faster broom.

"Uh, wind? You are going slow," it shoots briefly forward, "Uhhh a little more longer than that?aaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAHHHH!"

His broom suddenly went crazy, flying in different directions, "Wait! Chill down!" He pulled the staff up trying to stop it. Fortunately it did, and so he continued chasing the snitch with Merida.

Going down once again they both stopped descending where the snitch stopped as well, there high in the air, they chased the snitch, Jack slightly going more turbo. All of a sudden, Merida's broom started going crazy. Jack thought it would stop after a moment. But it didn't it continued wriggling. He was sure _his_ staff only does that, so when it didn't stop shaking he knew something was wrong.

He looked back at her who was looking distressed and sick.

"Look!"

"What's wrong with Merida's broom?"

Now Jack's in two situations at once. Should he continue chasing the snitch or help Merida out with her broomstick? Wait, what if it's a trap? What if she's just making a fool of him so she can get rid of him and take the snitch for herself? No, that's silly. It looks like she really needs help.

"AHHHH! MAKE IT STOP!" then she slipped and completely fell from the broom.

_Screw it._

His broom went straight to a screaming Merida and with a blink of an eye, she was on Jack's arms. Her arms were clutched tight around Jack's neck still screaming. "Will you stop it!" Jack yelled. Merida opened her eyes and went to a complete realization, when she saw it was Jack under her...she screamed once again and let's go of Jack.

Her arms went back up to Jack's neck, her embrace much tighter, when she looked down, "I'm going to fall!!"

"We're both going to fall if you don't stop wriggling!" Jack choked spitting a few of her red locks in his mouth.

"Don't spit on 'em!"

"Sorry, princess!"

"I'm not a princess!"

The broom quickly dodged down making Merida grip tighter and earning a short yelp from her.

"Definitely a princess."

"Put me down!"

"Can't I still have a snitch to catch!"

Another flicker of light was seen below and Jack started flying towards it. "You're a moron!" The Scottish girl said.

Coming closer and closer to the golden snitch Jack had a light bulb, "Sorry, furball. But you're gonna hate me for this."

"Haha! Wouldn't make a difference snowman."

Just a few meters away from the snitch, Jack froze the golden ball. Just before it falls, they Somersaulted and he catches the snitch.

"But that's-that's cheating!"

"Yeah, did you see how I froze the snitch with my hands? Pretty sick, huh?"

Descending back down on their teammates, they heard the triplets humming a wedding tune to piss Merida off while the Slytherins cheered in accomplishment.

Merida quickly got down from the broom and stomped her way to the Gryffindor team. "He. Cheated! He froze the snitch and took advantage in catching it! I bet he even jinxed my broom!"

"Now that's just ridiculous! How could a newbie like Jack would be jinxing a broom as well like that?" Flynn said.

"Well, I suppose it's one of you then!"

"Look, the challenge was to catch the snitch first. There were no rules conducted, so I guess you just have to let it go." He added, the twins snickering.

"Let's go, Mer. They're not worth it." The blonde girl with the bangs said.

"Yeah, it's okay sis, it's not even the actual game yet." One of the triplets said.

Merida faced Jack, "I'm not done with you."

The Slytherin started with "oooh's" then mocked Merida's actions. Yeah, Jack's definitely getting a knack of this.


	8. A Predicted Bond

**A Predicted Bond**   
**Detention: Week 1**

**JACK**

Jack panted, dragging his broomstick behind. He needed water real bad, and for someone cool like him (literally) he seemed to be sweating hard. Jack sure will tell her mother and sister about this, they'd be happy for him as well. Although, he gets naughty during flying and froze the broomstick of one of the twins. In spite of his weariness, he couldn't take Elsa off of his mind. For after all the weeks he's been trying to talk with Elsa, he finally gets to, not only that, he also gets to hang out with her!

He was surprised how wise and how calm Elsa took it well. She was smart enough to think they were rushing if they went on a date, they barely know each other. She is from Ravenclaw after all. He suddenly felt bad for Rapunzel, he was kinda rude to her earlier. Wonder how'd she'd take that.

  
"Leave me alone," Jack heard someone said from a block behind. Curios as he is, he followed the sound.

A boy scoffed, "You think those 3 words would actually make us leave you alone? You have to do better than that, princess."

Jack peaked by the wall to take a look of what's happening. By the end of the hallway are the Stabbington brothers that Jack knew from Slytherin and Rapunzel. She has her back facing his way while the brothers were in front her blocking her path.

"What do you want from me?"

They snickered, "You know what we want...We want your hair."

"Why, have trouble growing back yours? It looks quite enough to me," Jack almost laughed by Rapunzel's retort, but he had to hold it back or else they'll find him. Patchy almost charged at her but Sideburns stopped him, "Why you---","Easy, brother..."

"There's something special about your hair, princess. They say it's magical." _magical? How can a hair be magical?_

"Look, I have different matters to attend to...so if you don't mind, let me through." Rapunzel tried to push herself through between the brothers but they were too strong enough to hold her back and push her on the ground.

Next thing he knew, he was standing right in front of them, "Hey! Leave her alone...I mean it." Jack yelled. He had his wand ready and he swore he felt himself shaking. He has never stood up for anyone before so this is off the bucket list.

"Frost...you do know who you're standing up against, don't you?"

"Yeah, two big guys from Slytherin hurting my friend here..." he looked back at Rapunzel who was still on the ground rubbing her arm, "or so maybe I think she's my friend."

"You said it yourself, Frost. From Slytherin, from YOUR house. Are you forgetting where your loyalties lie?"

"You want to talk about loyalty? Alright, how about leaving your friend, Flynn behind after all you guys have been through?" Jack himself don't even know what happened among the 3 of them, but he do know they were friends, really good friends and now they just grew hating one another. How did he know this? Snoutlout.

"That's none of your business. Now get out of our way!" He pushed Jack against the wall, pinning him with one arm as Patchy proceeded walking towards Rapunzel with a pair of scissors in his hand.

"No!"

**\---**

**MERIDA**

"Ugh! That scabby old winter man!"

"Take it easy, Mer."

"I cannot take it easy, Hic!

"Believe me, Mer. Jack's not like that, he's a good friend."

"Shhhh! Did you hear that?" _I swear...I swear I heard someone say "No!"_

"What? Hear what?" Hiccup stopped as well clutching on Merida's sleeves which she shoved away with irritation.

_"Stop!"_ It was a girl's voice and it sounds like she was struggling, "There! Come on, I heard it this way!" she immediately ran towards the sound and it became clearer. Hiccup and Merida peaked and there they saw one of the Stabbington brothers pinning Jackson on the wall while the other was holding Rapunzel's hair holding a pair of scissors. How did these two end up here?

And the look on Rapunzel's face made them both shiver. They've never seen Rapunzel this mad before. It looks like she would pounce on you like a panther any second. Rapunzel has always been this jolly sweet-faced brainy girl from Ravenclaw and she's nothing like that at this moment.

"Stupefy!" and next thing they know, the other twin was thrown on the other side of the corridor. Just as before the other twin let go of Jack, he froze his forearm.

"AHHH!" The red head screamed and punched Jack with his other arm.

"H-hey!" without any warning Hiccup charged the big guy and casted a spell on him, "Hiccup, no!" She groaned, Merida's not getting herself into this mess. Not her. The one Rapunzel attacked stood up and raised his wand up. _Ugh. I'll deal with this._

"Petrificus Tota-!"

"Protego!" Merida yelled.

And it was instantly a wand duel among 6 students screaming and yelling spells. The two doesn't seem to be backing out and Mer's not gonna stop until they're gonna. But Rapunzel here is thinking otherwise.

"Wait. Stop! We'll just get ourselves in trouble." Yeah, says the one who started it all.

"What. Is. The. Meaning. Of. This!?"

Oh Merlin...it's professor Toothiana and she looked as fierce as ever.

\---

**JACK**

Quenching his thurst and needing to pee won't be reason enough to be excused for talking to the headmaster, and Jack needed to do both. Rapunzel was at the back, her head back down. Jack looked away after she caught him looking. Rapunzel felt her cheeks rising up, it was almost the most popular and, well, handsomest boy as they say, just defended her from the frightful Stabbington brothers. No one would ever stood up to them–and then there was Jack and the others.

Each of them took a seat, from their peripheral view, the headmaster doesn't look happy at all, which made their legs shiver. No one spoke, the only sound heard was a scratching noise from Hiccup who was fixing a gadget, a pocket clock of some sort. The Stabbington brothers were in the Hospital Wing as for they received more damage than the four.

The silence completely commenced after Merida nudged his elbow.

The headmaster tossed a candy in his mouth from the bowl.

"Candy, anyone?" Their heads shot up, looking at the bulky white-beared headmaster chewing on his piece of candy. All four shook their heads in unison. Professor Toothiana's sigh was heard from somewhere around the room.

"Congratulations for being the new Slytherin seeker, Jacks-"

"Pardon me, headmaster, I do not understand the reason to be politely kind, but these 4 students from different houses did some serious injuries to their fellow students including a frostbitten hand! I suspect that 30 points should be taken from each of your houses!"

"30 points?!" Merida exclaimed.

"What?!" Rapunzel and Jack said in unison.

"That's like negative eleven." Hiccup muttered.

"We were only defending, professor. The twins started it first!"

"But it does not mean you should fight back and harm them, Merida."

"Tell that to snowman here, he's the one who froze the twin's hand," Merida murmured, remembering the time Jack stepped on her foot and believing he fought back on purpose.

Given that Merida's implication would make Jack shot up in anger, he was rather more angry with the "snowman" part.

"Who you calling snowman?"

"Oh boy," Hiccup breathed.

"Of course, you! You HALF TWIT. The same way you called me, furball!"

"You bumped into me and the rest was an accident!"

"Stop it, you two!" Professor Toothiana shrieked and the room was silent was more.

"...Reminds me of you and Bunnymund, Tooth." North said, looking entertained by the earlier scene. Professor Toothiana's cheeks rose up with heat, finding the words to speak, but nothing came out from her mouth.

"I started it, professor. The three has nothing to do with it." Rapunzel, who was on Jack's farthest left, said.

The two headmasters looked at her, "You, Ms. Corona?" The headmistress said. "Yes, professor."

"But of course the three were in on it. They attacked the twins as well!" Professor Tooth added.

"Are the twins...the Stabbington brothers, again, professor?" North asked the headmistress and looked down at Rapunzel. "I told you to be honest, Rapunzel."

"I am being honest professor, I was really fine and I almost got used of them picking on me everyday. This one's just...this one took so far. They had scissors this time and they were going to cut my hair! Professor...they said my hair was magical." Her voice cracked, and the three students looked at her from their seats.

Jack definitely remembered that part. How absurd and silly it sounded. First off, how can a hair be magical? Sure he can manipulate ice and snow with his hands and with his staff, but a hair? He can't imagine.

North studied the look on her eyes, and for a moment believed it was true, not like he thought Rapunzel was one to lie, she's top student after all.

"They wanted it for themselves professor. They knew and I swear, professor, I have never–I wouldn't tell a soul! But who could possibly overheard or hear–" she rambled on, her voice shivering. "I know, dear, I know." The professor calmed her down.

Jack was totally lost, and the two were in no doubt lost too.

"We have to speak with the Stabbingtons, North."Tooth said.

"Indeed, professor," the headmaster turned to the three. "Best not mention this to anyone, children."

The three of them stared at the professor.

"You'll be dismissed after I announce the terms of punishment," the four sighed and slouched back on their chairs, while professor Tooth sighed in satisfaction. "You four will be receiving detention. Rapunzel, you'll be helping madame Merryweather in the infirmary. Hiccup you'll be with Gobber helping him with his duties in the Forbidden Forest. Jack and Merida, you'll be with professor Bunnymund, it will be his decision of what kind of task you will be doing."

 _Not bad,_ Rapunzel thought.

_F-f-forbidden forest?_

_Bunnymund?! Please not that Pooka._

_Better not cleaning the books in the restricted section again...if it's so "restricted" why lead me there in the first place?_

"All will be done in a month. Now, peep peep. The headmistress and I will inform the other professors including this matter."

And they left...with Rapunzel looking back at the professors with a worried face, who both nodded at her in assurance.

\---

**RAPUNZEL**

The first week was alright, including 2 students from Slytherin who got minor-ly injured from their early quidditch practice with a broken wrist and the other with a 4-inched wound, somewhere between a scratch and a cut. Madame Maryweather took care of the one with a broken wrist while Rapunzel took care of the one with the scratch.

With her first aid kit in hand, she approached the Slytherin captain sitting on one of the hospital bed. He was tapping his finger on his wound, wincing on the pain, until he looked up at her and his face softened. "Blondie?"

She stopped, "It's Rapunzel, nice try."

"Yeah, I know your name's Rapunzel."

"You know who I am?"

Flynn gulped, "Uh, yeah. Jack might've mentioned you to me."

The blonde blushed. Of course, Jack had mentioned her. She tutored him during Mondays and Thursdays after class, after all. Fortunately Rapunzel had a lot of patience, Jack's not a fast learner and had a lot of complaints ("What if we do this instead, I'll do my Defense Against the Dark Arts assignment and you do my 2-paged paper about the History of Goblin Rebellions, sound good?" Jack blabbered on as Rapunzel ignored him, muttering under her breath, "This is much worse than detention.")

"What are you doing here, anyway?" Flynn asked her. "Uh, I'm here to treat your wound or do you prefer Madame Marryweather? I can call her if you want–"

"No, I meant, what are you doing here in the Hospital Wing doing the tasks in the infirmary that Madame Maryweather was supposed to do?"

"Why does it matter to you?"

"I was just...asking." he said almost frustrated. "Lie down," she demanded. Flynn furrowed his eyebrows and hesitatingly laid down to the bed. She took his left arm while sitting on the chair on his right side. They stayed there in silence. Flynn's eyes (which was on the ceiling) flickered to her green ones(who was looking down on his scratch), and since then, his eyes stayed there, watching her clean the wound.

He turned his eyes away just before Rapunzel caught them. She wiped the blood of Flynn's skin with a clean white cloth. "I got detention." Flynn snorted, here comes the retorts, "You, top of the class, brightest witch in school, got detention?"

_Yeah, thanks to your friends, I got detention._

"Brightest witch?"

"Missing the point."

"So I got detention. Not like you haven't been on one."

"Let me guess, you over-read all the books in the library."

"No." Flynn winced as Rapunzel poured an ointment on his scar. She then proceeded in wrapping up the wound. "Come back here three times a day for the ointment. About 4 days it will heal. If you don't it'll fester. Oh, and, you can't go back to quidditch practice until it heals."

"What?!"

"It's on you arm, Flynn! If it gets disturbed its healing will take much longer."

"Well, no can do, Blondie. The Quidditch's in 3 weeks and I'm not missing it."

"You won't miss the tournament, not unless it heals."

Flynn stood up to leave, grabbing his arm, "We're done, yes?" he went off grabbing an apple from the side table. "No quidditch practice until it heals!" Rapunzel yelled back. "Not a chance, princess!"

"Oh! Make it a habit in raising your arm up! It reduces the amount of blood loss...cause...less blood...reaches the..." but he was gone.

**HICCUP**

The first week for Hiccup was alright as well for they just spend most of the days in Gobber's hut, nothing else to do, one day they did tend to the gardens at Hogwarts, until the day when they needed to go to the forbidden forest. Hiccup wasn't quite sure about what they were looking for in the forest something about magical beasts lurking around. He couldn't pay the slightest attention for he let his fear take over him.

"I'll be right back, Hic." Gobber said. "I'll leave Phil to you." the sheep bleats and Hiccup's eyes widened. "You're-You're gonna leave me here?! In the middle of this forest?!"

"It's broad daylight, Hiccup. Oh, for odin's sake!" Gobber disappeared from behind the bushes, Hiccup thought that was the last, until he heard Gobber's muffled voice. "And watch out for dragons too!"

"Great...Dragons can't be here anyway." he looked down at the sheep chewing on the grass. "So what're we gonna do, huh?"

He sat on the grass beside Phil and observed his surroundings, the forbidden forest looked fine, if only there weren't wolves or centaurs in the midst, he doesn't want to think about it. He could've just gotten Rapunzel's detention, or Mer's and Jack's. A broken tree diverted his eyes towards it. The worst part is, a few more in a row were either scratched and broken as well.

"What the?" He stood up and shook the dirt off his robes. _No...no way...no way am I going to find out where that came from or what creature did that._

"GOBber...?" His voice drifted on as he realized that whatever creature or beast did that might be awaken by his calls. And that's the least he wanted. It's probably just the centaurs, if they're even real, and centaurs don't go out much, or so Hiccup thought.

He exhaled, drew his wand out, and approached the first broken tree. Touching the bark, he continued off to the other trees. He wanted to look back to check on Gobber or Phil, but he didn't. Reaching a slope, he noticed it wasn't a nutaral normal slope that anyone would find in the woods. It seemed like it was caused by something...or someone or any of the matter. But whatever it is, it was hidden behind a huge rock for its long black tail was seen laying flat on the ground.

Hiccup gasped and got down on all fours. Clasping his heart, he knew this was the end for him. But then, he heard nothing for the beast didn't move. Peeking once again, he promised himself not to go down and take a peek on the beast, but his feet couldn't stop themselves...slowly, pacing down the steep slope...he slipped. "Hiccup, where are you?" although muffled, it was loud enough to make the beast flinch.

He held his wand with both hands pointing to the rock, staring at the tail a feet above the ground. He sighed in relief as it went back down, the beast sighing as well.

_I'm not going back to this forest._

**JACK**

As Jack had predicted, both him and Merida spend the first week in the library, cleaning the books from the Invisibility section to the Restricted section (given that he had abandoned his task to retrieve his broom meant that he wasn't quite done with Bunnymund's detention for him. Perhaps it's why North teamed them up with him).

Normally, the two of them started off fighting before beginning their duties. "If you come to think of it, Frost. This whole concept is actually your fault."

"Don't start."

"I've never started anything, Frostboy. I'm not the one who wanted to have a face off during Quidditch practice. I'm not the one who froze the twin's hand. I'm not the one who was ogling on someone and abandoning a task which, by the way, was probably the cause of why we're here in the library wiping books for detention in the first place!"

"You did bump me in the first day."

And normally, their fights lasted long enough until only when someone would stop them. Which is in this case, never came.

Somehow, spending detention (today) in the library was okay for Jack since him and Rapunzel agreed on studying in the library (where it's much more quiet)instead in the Great Hall.

The sound of a book dropping to the ground echoed all through the section, but this time, there was no Rapunzel to pick it up for him. Instead there was Merida. "Way to observe silence in the library, huh?" she said, wiping the book herself. "Oohh...this one's interesting, '16th-century Fiends'."she read aloud, Jack had taken a good look on the book. It looks as if it was the same book Rapunzel had picked up for him...that's a bit odd.

"Never been in this part of the library before, so might as well take a peek..." she trailed on, opening the hard-covered book.

"Never imagined you being _in any_ part of the library before." Jack said as Merida glared at him and finally exhaled. "Yeah, not really my thing. I'd just usually go here with Hiccup if he ever needs company."

Jack studied her words. If Hiccup hasn't had any friend, what is Merida to him? Just someone that he knows, too?

"Ohhhh, dark-witch, Maleficent." she showed him Maleficent's picture. "You know who she is?"

"I think I've heard of that name before..."

"Maleficent also known as The Mistress of all Evil was defeated by the most powerful wizard of all time, St. Nicholas North–"

"Yes! I've read that, in one of the chocolate frogs."

"Very good Mr. Frost. 5 points to Slytherin!" Merida sat down intrigued with the book, their cleaning duties long forgotten. "What are you doing? Get that back up here."

"Don't boss me around, c'mon! Let's read it together, you only get to the restricted section once."

"I've been here twice, remember?" He slumped down beside Merida.

"Look at this..."

"If we get caught-"

"We won't, don't be such a winnie-"

"I'm not being a winnie."

Merida flipped through the pages, looking through the pictures of past enemies (dark witches and wizards) who were defeated by famous and greatest sorcerers in the wizarding world, all of which Merida already knew. Except for one.

Reading through the words,

**_Pitch Black_**


End file.
